Live and Let Die
by eos nicte
Summary: "No sé qué tipo de mafia había en Virginia, guapa, pero ahora estás en Chicago. Aquí no tenemos límites" le susurró Kai al oído, amenazante. Lo que ese tío no sabía era que Bonnie era una policía de incógnito. Y ella sabía que él era el asesino, no importaba lo que dijeran. Lo metería en la cárcel, costara lo que costase.
1. All Cops Are Bastards

_Disclaimer: los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a LJSmith y guionistas de TVD. Sin embargo la trama, escritura y demás son de mi propiedad. _

_No está permitida la reproducción total o parcial de esta historia. En serio._

* * *

**LIVE AND LET DIE**

_**capítulo 1**_

**A.C.A.B. (**_**All Cops Are Bastards)**_

_._

_._

—No entiendo por qué debemos salir a patrullar de paisano. Con todos mis respetos, subinspectora Forbes, pero yo pedí el traspaso a esta comisaría para obtener el mismo puesto que ejercía en Virginia. No soy una novata.

Caroline se levantó de su escritorio y se quitó las gafas. Tragó saliva y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Bonnie.

—Le aclararé una cosa, señorita Bennett —los tres compañeros de Bonnie se removieron tras ella, sabedores de lo que se avecinaba—. Ahora está en Chicago. Y si quiere ocupar un puesto en Homicidios y Desapariciones debería probar su valía. Y le aseguro una cosa, menospreciar a sus compañeros, que llevan aquí más tiempo que usted, y creerse más importante que los demás no le ayudará, ¿entendido? —Bonnie asintió y Caroline desvió la vista a los demás, recolocándose las gafas—. Ahora, si la señorita Bennett no tiene más comentarios, "novatos" —ironizó mirando a Bonnie—, quitaos el uniforme, vestíos de paisano y salid a patrullar cuanto antes.

Los cuatro afirmaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a salir del despacho de la subinspectora, que los detuvo al instante.

—Recordad que tenéis que ir en transporte público, ni se os ocurra salir con vuestros coches. No os metáis dentro de los barrios peligrosos, simplemente alejaos un poco del centro. No utilicéis vuestros nombres ni datos personales. Y recordad, hacemos esto para conseguir datos sobre la desaparición del chico, si veis a alguien que parezca de la pandilla Gemini o MK Guerrera, estad atentos. Y tened cuidado.

—Subinspectora Forbes, ¿iremos por separado o con nuestro compañero de patrulla?— preguntó Aiden, haciendo que Caroline volviera a despegar la vista de su ordenador.

—Dado que se trata de sujetos peligrosos irán con sus compañeros habituales. Así es que Agente Rosza, le tocará cuidar de Bennett. Whitmore y Nelson, no os separéis — les ordenó y volvió a intentar desentrañar el caso que tenía frente a ella en su ordenador.

Los cuatro novatos salieron del despacho, y en cuanto Bonnie cerró la puerta, musitó a sus compañeros, que ya avanzaban por el pasillo.

—Perdón, chicos, no pretendía…

—Tranquila —le sonrió Aaron y le hizo un gesto amistoso.

Bonnie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Voy al vestuario, te espero en la puerta. No tardes —musitó suave Aiden y se alejó por el pasillo con Aaron. Sarah Nelson ya se dirigía hacia el vestuario femenino, y Bonnie la siguió rápida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Habían secuestrado a un chico llamado Trevor Porter. Como en cada caso los primeros sospechosos eran la familia y allegados de la víctima, que en ese caso no era más que su hermana Rose-Marie Porter. Habían procedido a su interrogatorio casi de inmediato; la presionaron con preguntas insólitas pero a todas respondía casi con total sinceridad. Sin embargo cuando le hicieron la última pregunta su nerviosismo fue tan obvio que todos lo tuvieron claro: ella sabía quién le había secuestrado, y si hablaba con la policía lo matarían. Estaba amenazada. Así es que sin esperar más respuestas por su parte pusieron en el punto de mira a las bandas de la ciudad, necesitaban investigarlas, probablemente alguna de ellas tenía al chico.

Los cuatro novatos, vestidos de paisano, se habían reunido en la puerta de la comisaría para decidir qué zona de la ciudad cubriría cada pareja, si iban juntos llamarían demasiado la atención. Aaron Whitmore y Sarah Nelson habían cogido un bus urbano para llegar a la zona bajo el río Chicago, que separaba la ciudad. Aiden y Bonnie se dirigieron a la zona superior, al barrio Ucraniano y al de Wicker Park.

—Aiden —musitó Bonnie con discreción mientras andaban hacia allí.

—¿Sí?

—La verdad es que… no tengo idea de cuáles son las zonas peligrosas y cuáles no —se avergonzó. Aiden rió mirando al frente divertido, y ella soltó una carcajada alzando las manos en señal de inocencia—. ¿Qué? No podía decírselo a Forbes, hubiera terminado de machacarme.

Aiden continuó riendo suave, mirando a ambos lados antes de atravesar un paso de cebra.

—No te preocupes, apenas llevas dos semanas en Chicago. Es normal. Mira, los peores son Gardfield Park y Riverdale: atracos a mano armada, asaltos, palizas, violaciones, asesinatos… Hay disparos y apuñalamientos casi a diario. Después están Lawndale, Englewood, Washington Height y Fuller Park: robos, atracos y violaciones, los asesinatos son menos comunes. Pero no te preocupes, solamente sígueme.

—Y, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos nosotros?

—Wicker Park y el barrio ucraniano. No nos meteremos en la boca del lobo pero está lo suficientemente cerca de Gardfield Park para encontrar alguno de los chicos que buscamos —informó con voz monótona. Debía estar acostumbrado a eso, o al menos mantenía el nerviosismo más a raya que ella, pensó Bonnie.

—Vaya… En Virginia lo más peligroso que había eran mi abuela y sus amigas.

Aiden sonrió divertido, tan callado como él era no podía haber elegido una compañera de patrulla mejor: divertida, inteligente y con valor.

—¿Sabes? —rió Bonnie—, cuando llegué pensé que Josh y tú eráis hermanos. Por el apellido: Josh y Aiden Rosza. No es tan raro que lo pensara, ¿no?

—¿Tampoco había matrimonios homosexuales en Virginia? —bromeó Aiden.

Ambos se pararon súbitamente. Una moto había estado a punto de arroyarles. Aiden bufó y alzó un brazo hacia el motorista. Bonnie clavó la vista en un sujeto en la acera de enfrente: estaba cubierto de tatuajes, fumaba y caminaba con una soberbia propia de quien se sabía poderoso.

—Aiden, ¿exactamente dónde estamos? —le interrogó sin despegar la vista del sujeto.

—Ese edificio es el Flatiron, estamos en el centro de Wicker Park. Hemos llegado, así que abre los ojos.

—Sí… Creo que tenemos uno —musitó Bonnie señalando discretamente con la cabeza al chico—. Tú vas por la calle de la izquierda y yo por la derecha.

Aiden se giró hacia ella con sorpresa.

—¿Te vas a acercar sola a él?

—Novato, aún te queda por aprender. En las misiones de paisano o infiltrado cuantas menos personas, mejor. Este es mío, búscate tú uno —sonrió Bonnie.

—Ten cuidado. Acércate, averigua si nos sirve de algo y aléjate como si nada. Nos encontramos a tres calles de aquí —susurró Aiden alejándose de ella.

—Sé cómo se hace —intentó gritar Bonnie entre susurros, algo molesta.

Bien, el sujeto estaba justo en la esquina del edificio, hablando con un chaval. Se veía que él era quien tenía el control de los dos. Se acercaría a ellos, fingiendo que miraba un escaparate, y averiguaría si era uno de las bandas o no. Bonnie se subió la cremallera de su cazadora al tiempo que pasaba el paso de cebras.

Según se acercaba se iba preocupando más, el aspecto de ese chico era más temible a cada paso que daba. Él estaba quieto, fumando y hablando con el otro chaval. Bonnie pasó por su lado, acercándose al escaparate para vigilarle por el reflejo del cristal.

—Todavía no he podido vender todo, Kai —musitaba el jovencito, claramente temeroso.

—¿Qué es esa familiaridad, Jer? Soy Mad Kai para ti —sonrió él dándole palmaditas en la espalda y echándole el humo en la cara—. No me cuentes tu vida, sólo quiero la pasta.

Bonnie lo inspeccionó con detenimiento: alto, musculoso, pelo corto y oscuro, aspecto tranquilo, una sonrisa ladina, piel bronceada y… cubierta de tatuajes. Bajo la camiseta de tirantes se leía en el pecho de Kai un tatuaje que decía: "Live and Let Die", debajo llevaba una calavera y varios motivos más sobre la muerte que se entretejían hasta hacerse indescifrables. Los dibujos se extendían hacia sus brazos y espalda.

El chico joven se alejó de allí. Bien, era el momento de un encuentro casual, necesitaba ver la cara de "Kai". Por lo que había oído era un traficante, pero buscaba signos de algo más, de pertenencia a una banda.

Bonnie se giró hacia él y cuando creyó que él la miraba, fingió tropezar.

—Cuidado, guapa —la sostuvo Kai por la cintura, evitando que cayera.

—Gracias —musitó Bonnie, mirándole con inocencia.

Kai la repasó con la mirada de arriba a abajo y se quitó las gafas de sol, sonriendo. Sostenía el cigarrillo entre los labios, en una de sus comisuras. Bonnie comenzó a tensarse: ese chico no era de una banda, no había más que verle. Tenía una rosa tatuada en el cuello: _tatuaje de admisión,_ pensó. Bajo su ojo izquierdo llevaba tatuada una pequeña lágrima negra, símbolo de que había cometido al menos un asesinato.

—Mad Kai, ¿y tú? —se presentó él tendiéndole la mano.

—Eh… Roxie —improvisó Bonnie. Kai interpretó su temblor como atracción y timidez, así que acompañó su media sonrisa de una mirada directa, eso nunca fallaba.

Bonnie tenía que encontrar a Aiden y largarse a la comisaría. Ese tío tenía tatuado en los nudillos las iniciales A.C.A.B, lo que significaba _"All Cops Are Bastards",_ algo propio de las mafias angloparlantes. Sí, ese tipo tan atractivo no formaba parte de una banda, formaba parte de una mafia.

—Espero volver a verte, Rox —no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

Bonnie se alejó un par de pasos de él y forzó una sonrisa a modo de despedida. Se alejó veloz, dirigiéndose a tres calles de allí, con Aiden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

—¡No puede decirnos que vamos a perseguir a los chavales de una banda y en realidad meternos en la boca de la mafia! —gritó Bonnie pateando el suelo del despacho.

—Agente Bennett, soy su superior, no se sobrepase, se lo advierto —amenazó Caroline con un tono firme.

Bonnie tragó saliva intentando tranquilizarse y suavizó el tono.

—Si usted se niega a llamar a las cosas por su nombre no me quedará más remedio que hablar con el comisario, o con la Interpol. Lo que usted llama "banda" es una mafia, subinspectora. Necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos. No son un par de chavales crueles y enajenados, se trata de una trama de asesinos y delincuentes sin escrúpulos.

—No hay pruebas de que sea así —añadió Caroline algo más insegura.

—He colaborado con el FBI de Virginia en temas de Crimen Organizado, conozco perfectamente los símbolos físicos de una mafia —comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, sus compañeros se agolpaban al exterior del despacho—. El tío de ayer, ese "Mad Kai" llevaba tatuado "Gemini" en la espalda, ahí tiene el nombre de la mafia. Y por si fuera poco le faltaba un meñique, que claramente había sido seccionado. Por si no lo sabe, subinspectora Forbes, los integrantes de las mafias pierden sus dedos si ofenden a su líder. Por lo que sabemos del secuestro podrían incluso hacer trata de personas. Es una mafia.

Caroline tragó saliva, acorralada, mientras Bonnie sonreía con suficiencia.

—No es… un buen reclamo publicitario para Chicago. Nos pidieron que no saliera a la luz.

—¡Pero nosotros somos policías! Tenemos derecho a saber a qué nos enfrentamos cuando damos la vida por nuestra gente —gruñó Bonnie.

—Está bien, señorita Bennet —la cortó—, se está sobrepasando. Cometimos un error y no volverá a ocurrir. Sí, tanto la Gemini como la MK Guerrera son mafias. Pero no olvide que soy la subinspectora, así que controle cómo me habla.

—Bonnie, es mejor que… —apareció Aiden por la puerta del despacho de Caroline con timidez.

—Y si creen que ha sido una mafia quien tiene secuestrado a ese chico y ha extorsionado a Rose Porter, ¿por qué nos mandan a por la morralla? Si no entramos en los barrios no encontraremos nada de valor.

—Bon, es peligroso —susurró Aiden intentando sacar a su compañera del despacho.

—Haga caso del agente Rosza, Bennett. Aquí todos lo sabemos: entrar en los barrios puede que nos acercara a ellos, pero es demasiado peligroso, sería inmolarnos. Limítese a acatar las órdenes. Hoy también les toca patrullar de paisano —informó y clavó la vista en Bonnie, amenazadora—. Y no entrarán en los barrios, ¿me he explicado?

—Sí, subinspectora —acató Aiden con postura firme.

Bonnie bufó y salió del despacho, seguida por Aiden. Se alejó pateando el pasillo, sintiendo la presencia de su compañero tras ella, preocupado.

—¿Cómo mierda ha conseguido llegar a subinspectora? —gruñía Bonnie en voz baja sin parar de moverse.

—Su madre, Liz, era la comisaria. Hace unos años que murió pero Caroline siguió sus pasos en el cuerpo desde muy temprano —Bonnie volvió a bufar —. He oído que han traído a dos integrantes de la… mafia Gemini. Los están interrogando.

Bonnie atravesó el segundo pasillo, encaminándose a las salas de interrogatorio. Sigilosa, se deslizó dentro de la cabina que daba acceso a los micrófonos y a los falsos espejos de las salas, dejando que viera todo lo que sucedía en el interior pero haciéndola invisible para los demás. Aiden entró tras ella, con paso sereno. Bonnie activó el sonido de la sala 1, en la que el agente Matt Donovan interrogaba a una mujer de Europa del Este.

—Señorita Petrova, ¿sabe por qué está aquí? —preguntó Matt con tono amenazante y una mirada directa.

—¿Porque se moría de ganas por tenerme esposada y a su merced, señor agente? —ronroneó Katerina, devolviéndole la mirada, divertida.

Matt no se tensó ni por un instante, ni cambió su postura un milímetro.

—Un chico ha sido secuestrado: Trevor Porter. Y da la casualidad de que su hermana trabaja para usted, Katerina, como una de sus prostitutas —contraatacó indolente—. Es usted sospechosa. Dado su historial, estamos seguros de que usted tiene información.

—Vaya, soy una chica mala, ¿no cree? —sonrió estirándose en la silla como una gata.

Bonnie apagó el sonido de la sala: esa chica no hablaría.

—El sospechoso de la sala 2 es uno de los mejores amigos de Rose Porter: Damon Salvatore. Está en un puesto medio de la Gemini —la ayudó Aiden.

Bonnie miró al interior y activó el sonido de la sala para escuchar lo que el agente Tom Avery le preguntaba al tío tatuado de mirada asesina y sonrisa insolente.

—Salvatore, tú eres el principal amigo de Rose Porter, tienes un buen puesto en la Gemini y me dices que no tienes idea de dónde está el joven Trevor ni quién lo ha secuestrado. ¿Piensas que te creo una sola palabra? —intentaba Tom, probando con la estrategia de "Poli Malo".

—No sé de qué me habla, señor —sonrió irónico Damon, estirándose en la silla, acomodándose.

—¿Acaso no conoces a Rose Porter? ¿No conoces a Trevor Porter? —gruñó Tom señalándole la foto del chico.

Aiden chasqueó la lengua, Tom Avery era demasiado agradable y dulce para jugar la baza de "Poli Malo". Si seguía así no conseguiría nada.

—Los conozco a ambos. El secuestro de Trevor me destroza, no soporto ver sufrir a Rose —susurró divertido, con la mirada clavada amenazante en los ojos del agente —. Lo que digo es que no conozco la Gemini ni entiendo por qué estoy aquí.

Tom se apoyó suavemente en la mesa, frente al sospechoso, apoyando las manos. Tragó saliva y le devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

—Damon —musitó Tom con voz suave, amarga, confidente—, ¿acaso no recuerda a Elena Gilbert?

El sospechoso se enderezó en la silla y borró la sonrisa. Su rostro compuso una mueca de dolor. Aiden sonrió: sí, Tom Avery sabía usar sus armas. Ahí estaba el "Poli Bueno".

—Cállese —gruñó Damon.

—¿No recuerda lo que sintió cuando la asesinaron? ¿De verdad no quiere librarle a su amiga Rose de sentir ese dolor?

—No diré nada —gruñó el sospechoso.

—Ahí está —sonrió Aiden. Su amigo Tom había conseguido una buena pista. Había presionado a ese cabrón hasta el extremo, y en vez de decir "No sé nada", había dicho "No diré nada". Muy bien, lo tenía la Gemini, así habían descartado a la otra mafia de la ciudad. Sólo había que estrechar el cerco.

Bonnie apagó el sonido y se adelantó hacia la puerta de salida de la cabina, haciendo que Aiden saliera tras ella. Una vez estuvieron en un extremo del pasillo buscó la atención de su compañero con la mirada.

—Bonnie, tenemos que ir a patrullar —murmuró cansado Aiden, comprendía su enfado pero estaban trabajando.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez iremos más lejos de lo que Forbes nos pide. ¿Has visto a los sospechosos? ¿Por qué nos mandan a los lugares seguros donde no podemos más que esperar a que alguno de ellos aparezca? Hoy entraremos en los barrios y encontraremos a Kai, ese tío sabe algo —susurró Bonnie, y ante el silencio de Aiden suavizó el tono—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Soy tu compañero, ¿no? —sonrió—. Cámbiate, nos vemos en la puerta de salida. Eres un buen fichaje, Bon: Tienes valor. Y estás pirada —rió andando hacia el vestuario masculino.

* * *

_espero que os esté gustando._

_No os perdáis los siguientes capítulos._

_Vuestra opinión es bienvenida._

_Gracias por leer,_

**_eos._**


	2. Dressed To Kill

_._

**_capítulo 2_**

**_Dressed To Kill_**

_._

—Hello, gorgeous —ronroneó amistoso el agente cuando se encontró de frente con Bonnie en la puerta de entrada de la comisaría. Enzo no pudo más que sostenerle la puerta para que ella saliera, no por caballeroso si no para verla por detrás—. Ufff… Deténgame, agente Bennett. ¡Haga lo que quiera conmigo! —bromeó entrando a trabajar.

Bonnie le sonrió, sabía que la piropeaba con cariño, el agente Enzo ya tenía un interés amoroso. Aunque, pensó con regocijo, la verdad es que iba vestida para matar, en todos los sentidos. ¡Ja! Incluso Aiden estaba parado en la acera mirándola boquiabierto la falda criminal que llevaba.

—Bon… yo no le llamaría a eso ir de incógnito exactamente —musitó Aiden, observándola detenidamente.

—No creo que a Josh le guste esa mirada —bromeó Bonnie, haciendo que su compañero riera. Aiden también iba vestido para la ocasión: vaqueros rasgados, camiseta de tirantes y una chupa de cuero. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y tenía un aspecto rudo, aunque ella seguía sin verle como a alguien peligroso.

—Y a mí no me gustará tener que cuidar de ti todo el tiempo —sonrió divertido. Está bien, las chicas puede que vistieran así en los barrios, pero de ahí a hacer patrulla con su compañera vestida así había bastante. Atraerían todas las miradas, aquello era cualquier cosa menos discreto, mierda.

—Como dijo Lincoln Child: "ya que pisas hielo fino, mejor bailar". Tenemos que jugárnosla, Aiden, hay que conseguir información como sea —comenzó a andar Bonnie—. Además, soy policía, puedo defenderme sola.

Los dos avanzaron a zancadas con un rumbo fijo. Tenían un consenso silencioso de llegar hasta la esquina del día anterior donde encontraron al sujeto Mad Kai, y si no estaba ahí lo buscarían en los barrios. La gente se apartaba ligeramente a su paso; sus miradas fijas al frente y su caminar rápido y seguro uno junto al otro, por no hablar de sus atuendos, los hacían temibles.

Caminaron en silencio, mentalizándose para lo que quisiera que pudiera pasar. Sin ser demasiado conscientes de ello fueron acelerando el paso, como si estuvieran sincronizados para llegar a Gardfield Park y nada más importara. Atravesaron varias calles, varias manzanas… Cuando entraron en la calle en que encontraron a Malachai el día anterior ninguno se detuvo, estaba claro que no estaba ahí. Atravesaron la parte norte de Wicker Park y todo el barrio Ucraniano. Se alejaron siete manzanas más y cuando ya pudieron vislumbrar la entrada a Gardfield disminuyeron sus pasos hasta detenerse en una calle poco transitada. Era pleno día y por un segundo volverían a ser agentes de la ley, sólo por un segundo.

—Escucha, Bennett: desde que entremos en el barrio iremos a distancia, separados pero sin perdernos de vista. Es más sencillo así, ya lo sabes. Así que ten cuidado, sabemos la clase de tíos que hay ahí —susurró advirtiéndole con una mirada penetrante de sus ojos grises.

—No soy imbécil, Rosza. Por cierto, por mucho que te cubras con la cazadora sé que llevas la pistola sujeta en la goma del pantalón —pronunció sin mirarle—. En cuanto vean que llevas una Glock 9mm a la espalda sabrán que eres poli.

—No voy a sacarla a no ser que sea nuestra última opción. Estaremos media hora como mucho buscando a Malachai, si para entonces no le hemos encontrado nos largamos.

—Y nuestra seguridad es lo primero. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir ilesos de aquí. Cosa difícil si nos descubren —musitó con retintín, haciendo que Aiden sonriera de medio lado—. Si preguntan me llamo Roxie, tú serás John. Vamos allá.

Bonnie comenzó a caminar, cuando Aiden se adelantó en un paso más rápido musitándole: "suerte, compañera". Quería decirle: "te cubro las espaldas si algo va mal", como buen policía que era; pero nada iría mal, Bonnie estaba segura. Sería fácil: encontrarían al chico mafioso en alguna calle con sus amigos, escucharían discretamente, se enterarían de dónde tenían secuestrado a Trevor Porter y saldrían de allí. Fin del asunto.

Una vez traspasada la entrada al barrio, las casas y las calles se volvían cada vez más sucias, resquebrajadas y peligrosas. Atravesaron varias calles y una plaza _(3 camellos, 2 prostitutas, 5 pandilleros) _pasando junto a un colegio (_5 camellos, 13 pandilleros , 4 ladrones)._ Llevaban quince minutos caminando cada uno por una acera y nada, sólo habían conseguido varias miradas tanto lascivas como violentas, nada más. Siguieron andando al son de una sirena de ambulancia y gritos que venían desde varios puntos distintos.

Veinte minutos. Pasaron por una zona de casas de una sola planta con la pintura desconchada y barrotes en las ventanas. En una de las aceras entre todas las casas había un par de tiendas y un quiosco _(1 camello, 5 pandilleros, 1 ladrón)_. Siguieron andando pero un aullido humano llegó hasta ellos; fue un quejido tan doloroso que ninguno pudo evitar redirigir sus pasos hacia el callejón desde el que había venido el gemido.

Les quedaban cinco metros para llegar, pero no podían ver qué ocurría ya que el edificio delantero les tapaba la vista. No era una gran idea meterse en una esquina apartada de la gente pero no pudieron evitarlo, incluso yendo de paisano el deber les llamaba. Llegaron a la esquina y se abalanzaron sobre el callejón, todavía separados. Un chaval estaba tirado en el suelo, a unos cien metros de ellos, con la camiseta ensangrentada y un evidente navajazo en el estómago.

Aiden dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Bonnie reteniéndole. La miró… Y supo que el sujeto estaba allí. Mierda, no podían ayudar a nadie delante de esa gente o sabrían quiénes eran.

¡Premio! Delante de Bonnie, a unos veinte metros, Mad Kai entraba en un bar con unos cuantos hombres. Todos y cada uno de ellos con un tatuaje que rezaba: "GEMINI". Separándose de Aiden como habían quedado, Bonnie caminó aparentemente tranquila hacia la puerta; se paró frente al bar y tomando aire entró al "The Other Side". Dedicando una última mirada al chico tirado sobre la acera.

Una música rítmica inundaba el local, que tenía las paredes oscuras y sin ventanas. Era un lugar estrecho y alargado, juraría que el pasillo que vislumbraba al fondo era específico para cometer ilegalidades. Mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada el bar, Aiden entró, evitando el contacto visual con ella, y Bonnie volvió a recordar por qué estaban allí. Se dio la vuelta hacia la barra y le habló al camarero.

—Un tequila —murmuró examinando el local con la mirada. Aiden se había metido por la parte del bar que giraba hacia la derecha, desapareciendo así de su vista. Probablemente allí estuviera Malachai, porque ella no lo veía por ningún lado.

—Toma, guapa —le llamó la atención el camarero, con voz rasgada—. Salgo de currar en un par de horas, si quieres…

—Gracias —casi ronroneó Bonnie, sabiendo por cómo la miraba que aquel chupito le salía gratis.

Para ser mediodía ese bar estaba bastante lleno. Las voces casi no dejaban oír la música, de hecho se habían puesto a gritar por el fondo. Cogió la bebida y, sin darle un sorbo, se dirigió hacia una mesa, esquivando varias manos que intentaban tocarla como si fuera algo público. Se acomodó en la silla y discretamente se puso a escuchar a uno de los chavales que tenía cerca.

—…que actuarán. La familia es la familia, tío, tanto la de sangre como la de los colegas.

—Que se joda. Necesita que le enseñen lo que es la lealtad.

—¡Y no hay mejor lección que la corbata colombiana! —canturreó uno de ellos soltando carcajadas y chocando las manos.

Dios… El instinto de Bonnie le pedía que saliera de ahí de inmediato, pero en cuanto vio a Mad Kai se olvidó del miedo. Estaba de pie junto a una mesa de billar, esperando que un hombre sucio y con varias cicatrices en la cara terminara su tirada. Kai se apoyaba sobre el palo de billar con una mano y con la otra fumaba un cigarrillo de liar. Volvía a vestir una camiseta de tirantes, _"cómo no",_ bufó Bonnie al mirarla: llevaba dibujada una calavera atravesada por un zapato de tacón rojo, bajo lo que se leía "Dressed To Kill". Malachai soltó una carcajada, sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus labios y se inclinó sobre la mesa para tirar.

—¿No bebes, morena? —la sobresaltó un chico que se había acercado a ella. Bonnie sonrió con seguridad y se tomó el chupito de golpe. Si no lo hacía sería demasiado evidente que había ido a espiar, y ahí eso tenía graves consecuencias. El chico soltó una carcajada pegajosa —Vente, te invito a lo que quieras.

"_Lárgate, eso es lo que quiero", _pensó Bonnie. Pero todo el mundo podía tener información allí, así que se levantó, recolocándose la escasa falda.

—¡Ven aquí, hijo de puta!

—¡Cierra la boca!

—¡Markos!

Bonnie se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Malachai avanzar hacia la parte interior del bar con el palo de billar asido como si fuera un bate de baseball. La agente Bennett se soltó del chico y se apresuró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

—No sería agradable que te sacara los sesos por la nariz. Para ti, claro —sonreía letal Damon.

"_Mierda", _pensó Bonnie al ver que Aiden estaba rodeado de al menos cuatro tíos de la Gemini, Malachai entre ellos. Le daba igual que su compañero tuviera una mirada de seguridad y fiereza, como un lobo a punto de despedazar carne.

—Tranquilo, Markos, joder —gruñó uno de ellos, intentando frenar a otro empujándole hacia la pared contraria a Aiden.

El agente Rosza esbozó una sonrisa, pero él no veía lo que Bonnie: ese tal "Markos" estaba a punto de sacar una pistola. Ella tenía que actuar. YA.

Bonnie se abalanzó sobre Aiden, apartando a Malachai de un empujón, y aplastó su boca contra la de su compañero, simulando un beso lleno de hambre. Por un segundo los cuatro delincuentes se quedaron sin habla, esos segundos serían tiempo suficiente.

—Qué rico estás —ronroneó Bonnie lamiéndole los labios—. Llévame a casa, cariño.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró tras ella, como una amante extremadamente sensual; acababan de pasar delante de cuatro integrantes de la Gemini como si nada. Joder…

—Nos vemos —les guiñó un ojo Aiden, soltando una carcajada.

Atravesaron el bar en unos segundos, escuchando renacer los gritos a su espalda, y cuando ya sintieron el sol de la tarde sobre ellos, se abalanzaron hacia la salida del barrio.

—No pares de andar hasta llegar a Wicker Park —le ordenó Bonnie con la respiración ahogada, soltándole la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

—Tendríais que haberle visto esta mañana cuando empezamos a patrullar —rió Bonnie señalando a Aiden con su copa—, me llamaba "Bennett" y todo.

Todos en la mesa rieron y Josh le acarició la mano a Aiden.

En cuanto Bonnie y Aiden habían llegado a comisaría, se cambiaron de ropa y desaparecieron de allí deseando que nadie se diera cuenta de dónde habían estado. Sin embargo Josh se había empeñado en quedar a tomar algo después de cenar y no habían podido aguantar el interrogatorio de Enzo y Lexi, les habían pillado al minuto.

—Un hombre profesional —bromeó Enzo con una media sonrisa.

—Os perdonamos lo del beso porque era para salvar el pellejo, que si no… —rió Davina.

—Lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo pudisteis meteros en Gardfield Park —les reprochó Lexi preocupada por ellos.

—Tranquilos que no diremos una palabra —rió Tom sosteniendo a Lexi de las manos—, que luego Forbes nos mata a todos.

—Si no nos han matado esos, no creo que Caroline… —rió Bonnie divertida.

—La verdad es que ya hacía falta alguien como Bonnie por aquí —sonrió Aiden, reconociendo la valentía de su compañera.

Todos rieron con cariño, y Enzo alzó su botellín de cerveza proponiendo un brindis.

—Por Bon Bon, porque al fin alguien se la juega para acabar con la mafia de Chicago.

—¡Oye…! —protestó levemente Lexi brindando también, al fin y al cabo ella trabajaba en Crimen Organizado y llevaba tiempo intentándolo, aunque dentro de la legalidad. Enzo le respondió con un guiño y continuó.

—Y porque hasta ahora nadie había tenido huevos de plantarle cara a la subinspectora rubita.

Todos rieron ante la broma y chocaron sus copas, llevándoselas a los labios después. Después de un duro día de trabajo Bonnie agradecía tomarse una copa de vino blanco con sus compañeros, pero en Virginia era una hora más tarde y la verdad es que se moría de sueño, además de que debía madrugar. Así es que dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla, provocando la indignación de sus amigos.

—Pero, ¿dónde crees que vas, guapa? —canturreó Lexi con una sonrisa enorme.

—Lo siento, Lex, pero necesito descansar —respondió amistosa.

—Vaya, así que los de Virginia son unos blandengues —la provocó Enzo, haciéndola reír.

—Se enfrenta a la Gemini pero no es capaz de aguantar una horita de sueño —musitó Tom tomándola de la mano, incitándola a quedarse.

—¿Qué reservas para mañana, encanto? Espero que no sea arriesgar esta cara bonita de nuevo —bromeó Josh acariciando la cara de Aiden, que sonreía divertido.

El sonido tintineante de la puerta los silenció por un segundo, _"salvada por la campana",_ pensó Bonnie con una sonrisa. El agente Oliver entró en el local con su pelo rubio revuelto como de normal y su aspecto de motero.

—¿Qué pasa? —saludó a Enzo, mientras chocaba la mano con Aiden—. Buenas, Bonnie —la saludó también, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba un trago del botellín de Lexi.

—¡Oye, tú, eso es mío! —le riñó ella aguantándose la risa.

—Vamos, Lex… Sé buena compañera —gimoteó Oliver imitando a un cachorro, haciendo que todos los agentes volvieran a reír.

—Hasta mañana, chicos. Terminad bien la noche —sonrió Bonnie acercándose a la puerta.

Una vez que sus compañeros le hicieron un gesto de despedida Bonnie salió del bar empujando la puerta. Caminó a través de la acera dirigiéndose hasta su casa, que estaba a unas siete manzanas. Andaba con una sonrisa, en ese momento con la luna llena iluminando el cielo del centro de Chicago la ciudad le parecía preciosa casi por primera vez en las dos semanas que llevaba allí. Puede que tuviera algo que ver el hecho de haberse adentrado en Gardfield Park y ahora el centro le parecía un paraíso, pero de cualquier manera tenía que admitir que ya apenas echaba de menos Virginia.

La calle estaba en una quietud apacible, sólo de vez en cuando pasaba algún coche, y Bonnie se sentía arropada bajo la seguridad de las farolas y el aire cálido de una noche de primavera. Cruzó un par de pasos de cebra y llegó a una esquina donde dormía un mendigo; siguió andando a través de la avenida junto al río, encontrándose con varias parejas apoyadas en las barandillas abrazándose. Bonnie sonrió, sí, cada vez Chicago le parecía más agradable.

De repente a Bonnie se le heló la sangre en las venas: uno de esos hombres que abrazaban a su chica era Mad Kai, y la miraba fijamente_. "Tranquila",_ susurró para sí. Se dijo que continuar con su camino sin desviar la mirada hacia él sería lo más sensato. _"¿Se dará cuenta de que soy policía?"_, volvió a tensarse, sobre todo porque la comisaría estaba a tan solo un par de calles de allí. Dio varios pasos más, algo acelerados, y pudo verle mejor: tenía abrazada a su cintura a la chica que había visto en la comisaría, Katerina Petrova. Kai le acariciaba el pelo con una mano, totalmente concentrado en Bonnie, y con la otra le tendía algo con disimulo. Katerina estaba esnifando de la propia mano de Mad Kai, no atinaba a acertar si era cocaína o heroína, pero esa chica estaba abrazada a él tomando su dosis cobijada en su estómago. ¿Mad Kai podía cuidar a alguien?

Bonnie se tensó como una cuerda bajo la mirada y la sonrisa cínica y agresiva de Malachai, por lo que apretó el paso y por fin se alejó de ellos. Si Mad Kai podía cuidar de alguien, o al menos acariciar su cabeza contra su regazo, ¿cómo podía amenazar a un chico con "reventarle" la cabeza con un palo de billar como a Aiden?

Se reprendió a sí misma al tiempo que atravesaba la calle: por mucho que ese chico tuviera una cara bonita y acariciara a… su chica, seguía estando cubierto por tatuajes de la mafia. La lágrima negra bajo su ojo no desaparecía, y el tatuaje de su pecho continuaba gritando:_ "Live and Let Die". _Era un maldito delincuente y un mafioso. Bonnie sólo esperaba que Malachai no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella era una agente; esa idea la ponía nerviosa y no rebajó el paso hasta que entró en su apartamento y por fin cerró la puerta.

* * *

_gracias por leer y por los reviews con vuestra opinión,_

_son muy importantes. _

_Estad atentos, en muy poco tiempo actualizaré, ya tengo varios capítulos más casi terminados._

_**eos.** _


	3. Bad Boy Gone Good

_._

_**capítulo 3**_

_**Bad Boy Gone Good.**_

_So they took him down to hell_  
_Because they said he'd fit in well_

_Then the lights, they came on_  
_And the doctor said_  
_You're doing well, you're doing so, so well_  
_After three bullets in your head_

_-daugther-undead._

_._

_._

—¡Que estamos en medio de la comisaría, cortaos un poco! —bromeó Davina señalando a Josh y Aiden que se susurraban tonterías mirándose de reojo—. Y así todo el día, Bon Bon. Más vale que te acostumbres, en cuanto se ven se quedan catatónicos.

Aiden sonrió y Josh les sacó la lengua, por lo que las dos se empezaron a reír. La sala estaba inundada de barullo, casi todos los oficiales estaban allí esperando, porque los habían reunido en el salón central de la comisaría para darles una noticia importante. La puerta se abrió y todos se sentaron correctamente haciendo silencio. El comisario Alaric Saltzman y la inspectora Jenna Sommers entraron en el salón atravesando el pasillo central, acercándose al atril que sostenía un micrófono. Bonnie se dio cuenta al instante de que serían malas noticias, porque Jenna tenía los ojos rojos y una mueca de tristeza en los labios. Todos se habían tensado en los asientos nada más verlos e hicieron silencio para que Alaric diera el comunicado.

—Chicos, como os habíamos dicho, tenemos una… —Alaric tragó saliva antes de continuar y se secó una lágrima— noticia. Una terrible noticia. Me produce… un gran dolor comunicaros que, nuestro querido compañero Tom Avery, ha sido asesinado.

El silencio reinó entre los oficiales. Al comisario Saltzman se le rompió la voz y se alejó del micrófono presionándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Eso bastó para que todos reaccionaran en la sala, nunca antes habían visto así al comisario, sólo una vez. Jenna le acarició la espalda y se acercó al micrófono.

—Sin duda muchos de vosotros estaréis recordando a nuestro eterno compañero Lucas Parker, Luke. Ambos trabajaron juntos en el departamento de Homicidios y Desaparecidos, y ambos han sido asesinados —las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos, pero Jenna seguía impasible dando el comunicado con una sonrisa triste—. Ya hace algo más de dos años y todavía no hemos podido encontrar pruebas que señalen al culpable de la muerte de Luke —alzó la cabeza y los miró a todos uno por uno, borrando la sonrisa—. Pero yo, inspectora Sommers de la comisaría de policía de Chicago, os prometo que vamos a encontrar al asesino de Tom.

Bonnie se tragaba las lágrimas y miraba a sus amigos, temblando. Aiden tenía los labios fruncidos y el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Davina abrazaba a Josh. Aaron Whitmore y Sarah Nelson escuchaban con quietud, se habían dado la mano pero mantenían el tipo como podían. Camille miraba al frente con un rictus de dolor y los ojos brillantes. Lexi abrazaba a Oliver intentando darle consuelo, que sollozaba como un niño. Sabía que se culpaba de aquella muerte, se sentía responsable cada vez que algún oficial perdía la vida, nadie sabía el porqué. Y Matt… ¿Y Matt? Bonnie miró hacia todos lados y se preocupó cuando no lo vio.

—¿Cómo… cómo ha ocurrido? —musitó Sarah, y Alaric tomó el micrófono para hablar.

—Lo encontró en su casa su compañero el oficial Donovan cuando iba a recogerle para hacer su patrulla esta mañana. Debió ocurrir esta madrugada. La subinspectora Forbes ha ayudado a los forenses y ha ido a reconocer sospechosos con Lorenzo Augustine, de Narcóticos. Como os he dicho tenemos intención de encontrar al culpable cuanto antes así es que en unas horas comenzaremos los interrogatorios. Sé que el día de hoy va a ser muy difícil para todos, por eso os pido colaboración y temple. Os requeriremos a varios oficiales, y necesitamos que los interrogatorios se hagan de forma correcta. No debemos perder la calma porque los sospechosos que tendremos delante sólo son los delincuentes habituales, no hay indicios todavía de quién es el asesino. Por esto os pido que quien no sea capaz de mantener la compostura se abstenga; el mismo Matthew Donovan ha pedido el día libre, y así lo tendrá quien lo pida. Sin embargo es importante que hagamos un trabajo eficiente desde este mismo instante. Ahora, me gustaría hacer un minuto de silencio por nuestro compañero Tom Avery, gran persona y admirable oficial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y la comisaría estaba paralizada, sólo el comisario Alaric y la inspectora Jenna estaban en sus despachos, pegados al teléfono y al ordenador. A los que pasaron la noche anterior con Tom los habían interrogado brevemente, para saber la hora a la que Tom se fue y por tanto acotar el tiempo del asesinato. Después Josh y Davina habían pedido el día libre y ya no estaban en la comisaría, la noticia les había dejado fuera de juego. Todos los demás esperaban a que trajeran a los sospechosos, algunos para realizar los interrogatorios, otros simplemente para ver el rostro del posible asesino de su amigo.

Bonnie se levantó de uno de los incómodos asientos de plástico que había en la entrada a modo de sala de espera, llevaba dos horas viendo a Oliver dar vueltas en la entrada de la comisaría, fuera, esperando a los sospechosos. No podía aguantar más la espera, así que se acercó al departamento en que trabajaba su amiga Lex para ver cómo estaba. Atravesó el pasillo y se paró frente a una oficina compuesta por cristaleras, cuya puerta rezaba "Departamento de Crimen Organizado". Tocó a la puerta.

—Pasa —musitó Lexi, secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose las gafas.

Bonnie cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a su amiga, que estaba sentada en un escritorio frente a un montón de papeles y un ordenador encendido. Tenía la coleta medio desecha y los mechones de pelo rubio enmarcaban su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? —murmuró suavemente Bonnie, apoyándose en la mesa.

Lexi levantó la cabeza, se estiró y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya sabes —sonrió triste—. Llevo un rato revisando la base de datos interna, intentando encontrar sospechosos. Sólo… necesitaba estar activa.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza y ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Lexi la miró avergonzada, tenía los ojos rojos y se notaba que intentaba ocultar la tristeza. Bonnie le sonrió comprensiva y abrió los brazos, invitándola a un abrazo. Su amiga se levantó al instante y se aferró a ella, suspirando con dolor. Bonnie tan sólo llevaba allí un par de semanas y sentía un pinchazo en el pecho que le ahogaba en la angustia, así es que su amiga debía estar destrozada tras perder a un amigo de años. Y pensar que hacía unas horas habían estado riendo con él. Dios… Tom…

—Lex, han traído un par —irrumpió en el despacho Oliver como un vendaval, recolocándose el uniforme.

Ambas se separaron y miraron a través de la cristalera. Caroline y Enzo llegaban con dos sospechosos esposados y los condujeron a las salas de interrogatorio.

—Caroline, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó con cariño Jenna, mirándola con preocupación mientras ella revolvía entre una montaña de papeles—. Has tenido una mañana difícil, ¿no prefieres tomarte el resto del día libre?

—Oh, claro que no. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Al instante Lexi se levantó rauda y comenzó a teclear en el ordenador, en el momento en que la inspectora Jenna abría de nuevo la puerta del departamento.

—Agente Branson, imprima los expedientes de los sospechosos —la urgió, y sonrió al ver que ya lo había hecho antes de que ella se lo pidiera.

—Los tendré en un momento, inspectora —respondió todavía en movimiento.

—Bien —añadió antes de salir, dejando la puerta abierta.

—Conozco a esos dos perfectamente: Malachai Parker y Galen Vaughn—gruñó Lexi por lo bajo—. Dos hijos de puta de los que ya no quedan.

Caroline se situó en medio del pasillo, donde todos los agentes pudieran escucharla y verla a través de las cristaleras de los despachos.

—Tenemos dos delincuentes habituales que estaban cerca del lugar de los hechos: "Mad Kai" y "El Cazador". Los novatos os ocuparéis de mantener el trabajo en la oficina. Alexia Branson y Oliver Bayou, os ocupáis de "El Cazador" sala 1. Narcóticos y Tecnológico, os ocupáis de "Mad Kai", sala 2 —Enzo y Camille se dirigieron a la segunda sala, cuando Lexi les cortó el paso al salir del despacho. Le tendió los informes a Caroline y esta les dio a cada uno el correspondiente al sospechoso que iban a interrogar.

—Disculpe, subinspectora —le cortó Lexi—. No me veo en condiciones de realizar el interrogatorio correctamente. Preferiría que lo hiciera otro agente.

Oliver la miró y asintió, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Caroline ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Muy bien, Bennett, ¿quieres estar en Homicidios? Haz bien este interrogatorio, honra a Tom —Bonnie guardó silencio sin terminar de comprenderla. Caroline suavizó el tono—. ¿Te ves capaz?

—Sí, claro. Gracias, subinspectora —Caroline le tendió el informe de su sospechoso.

—Esperad —los interrumpió Alaric y les quitó los informes de las manos—. Lorenzo y O'Connell, os ocuparéis de Galen "El Cazador", sala 1. Bennett y Bayou, sala 2 —dijo tendiendo el informe a Oliver y mirándole con complicidad—, "Mad Kai".

Camille y Enzo se dirigieron a la sala 1, pero Alaric los detuvo y tomó a Enzo por la nuca, que tenía los ojos rojos y una mueca de rabia en el rostro.

—No pierdas los nervios. Si notas que se te va a ir de las manos: sal. La inspectora Sommers y yo estaremos aquí, cualquiera de los dos puede sustituirte —levantó el tono y se alejó de Enzo—. Esto va por todos, ¿entendido? Todos queremos encontrar al culpable, pero no olvidéis que nosotros somos los buenos.

Lexi volvió a entrar en su despacho y Bonnie la siguió por un segundo, mientras Oliver esperaba en el pasillo, impaciente.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó Bonnie tras Lexi, preocupada.

—Sí. Es sólo que como entre ahí les arrancaré la cabeza —soltó una carcajada amarga—. Ese hijo de puta al que vas a interrogar es el tío que mató a Luke.

—Creía que no se había encontrado al culpable —frunció el ceño Bonnie.

—¡Oh! Lo que no se encontraron son pruebas, pero todos sabemos que fue ese cabrón. Malachai mató a su propio hermano porque eligió el camino de la ley en vez del de la mafia —gruñó sirviéndose un vaso de café—. Vamos, levanta el culo y sal de aquí, Oliver te va a matar —bromeó sin ganas.

Lexi le sonrió, y eso bastó para que Bonnie saliera del despacho y se acercara a Oliver, que todavía esperaba en el pasillo de brazos cruzados.

—Oliver, necesito… un segundo —musitó Bonnie sin poder contener las lágrimas y, haciendo que Oliver se tensara de preocupación, corrió hacia el vestuario.

Bonnie se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la abrió de un empujón, ya sin poder contener los sollozos a viva voz. Tiró de su corbata torpemente para aflojársela y así poder respirar. Temblaba. Le temblaban las manos. ¿Cómo pudo ese hijo de puta matar a su propio hermano? ¡¿Cómo?! Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas y comenzó a hiperventilar. Sólo podía recordar sangre, sangre que caía a borbotones desde un cuello abierto. Un cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo. Un delincuente junto a su padre. Y su padre… Bonnie sollozó con más fuerza, desgarrándose la garganta por el esfuerzo, y golpeó la pared con la palma de su mano.

—Hijo de puta… —gruñía en un susurro.

Hacía unos meses, en Virginia, hubo una operación para la que movilizaron a la mitad de la comisaría, su padre y Bonnie entre ellos. Todavía recordaba la ilusión que le hacía trabajar con él… y cómo aquel tío le cortó el cuello. ¿Condecorado con honores? ¿Por ser asesinado en una misión? Eso no le servía de consuelo… Habían asesinado a su padre delante de ella, y no dejaría que nadie más saliera impune de un asesinato.

Bonnie respiró algo más calmada, se acercó lentamente al lavabo, se refrescó la cara y se miró al espejo. Ni rastro de lágrimas, sólo se veía una mueca de ira profunda. Bien… Se volvió a recoger el pelo, se colocó bien el uniforme y salió empujando la puerta, clavando los talones en el suelo. Llegó hasta Oliver y extendió la mano, éste le tendió la carpeta con el informe del sospechoso y Bonnie fue leyéndolo mientras se dirigían a la sala, quería hacer el interrogatorio correctamente y para eso necesitaba saber cosas acerca de Malachai Parker.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Buenos días. Soy el oficial Oliver Bayou, y esta es mi compañera la agente Bonnie Bennett —informó con tono monótono entrando a la sala.

En cuanto Malachai vio a Bonnie entrecerró los ojos, y clavó la mirada en ella. Bonnie se estiró con orgullo, _"sí, Roxie no existe, en realidad soy policía", _pensó.

—Perdón. Qué maleducado… Soy Kai —le dedicó una gran sonrisa tendiéndole la mano, irónico, pero sus ojos ardían transmitiendo un _"voy a arrancarte la piel"._

—¿Qué puede decirme de este hombre? —le interrogó Bonnie ignorando su saludo, y puso una foto de Tom tamaño folio sobre la mesa, justo delante del sospechoso.

—Nada —paladeó borrando la sonrisa, atravesándola con los ojos.

—Su nombre es Tom Avery, ¿qué sabe de él? —insistió Bonnie apoyándose en la silla. Oliver estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, suspirando, tensándose.

—Nada —musitó acomodándose en la silla.

—¡Él le ha interrogado antes, así que al menos le conoce! Dígame todo lo que sepa sobre él. Ahora.

—Agente Bennett… —la advirtió Oliver suavemente.

—Sólo sé que era un agente de esta comisaría. Me ha interrogado un par de veces, pero… —añadió tranquilo Kai.

—Sabía que habías sido tú —susurró áspera Bonnie apoyándose en la mesa sobre sus manos—. Has dicho "era", y sin embargo nadie te ha dicho que ha muerto esta mañana. Luego tú lo sabías, lo hiciste tú —gruñó.

—Agente Bennett —insistió Oliver esta vez con mayor dureza.

—¿Reconoces tu pertenencia a una mafia? —se suavizó Bonnie.

—No.

—Sin embargo tienes un tatuaje en tu espalda que dice "Gemini", el nombre de la mafia más grande de Chicago.

—Una pura coincidencia —sonrió Kai insolente sin despegar la vista de ella.

—¿Me tomas por estúpida, Malachai?

—Agente Bennett —repitió Oliver soltando los brazos y enderezándose.

—Conozco los mecanismos de las mafias y puedo leer en tu cuerpo que perteneces a una.

—¿Puedes leer en mi cuerpo, agente? —sonrió pícaro Kai, apoyándose sobre los codos.

—Tu apodo es "Mad Kai", ¿verdad?, por otra parte una costumbre de las mafias eso de los apodos, pero sigamos. Dime, Mad Kai —añadió con sorna—, ¿cómo perdiste el dedo meñique?

—Bennett, basta.

—Estaba jugando con mis amiguitos al escondite y, cuando salté una valla para escaparme se me quedó enganchado un anillo que llevaba en el dedo meñique. ¿Usted sabe lo que pasa en esos casos verdad? —sonrió manteniendo el contacto visual con ella. Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró—. Uno se arranca el dedo al tirar del anillo.

—Sin embargo, Malachai —comentó Bonnie indolente tomándolo de la muñeca, inspeccionándole la mano—, en tu dedo no hay marcas de desgarro, lo que corroboraría tu historia. Sino que hay marcas de una disección limpia, un corte seco, como el que te hace el jefe de una mafia cuando no cumples con tu deber.

—¡Joder, Bonnie! —bramó Oliver tomándola del brazo y obligándola a salir de la sala con él y mirando a los lados para que sus compañeros no les oyeran—. En primer lugar: no puedes tocar a un sospechoso. Y en segundo lugar: no puedes sobrepasarte en tus preguntas. ¡Cumple las normas, joder! —la miró con reproche y bajó el tono al tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba—. Vamos.

Bonnie entró con él y no le quitó la vista de encima a Kai, que la miraba riéndose de ella.

—Puedes irte. Se ha terminado el interrogatorio —aclaró Oliver a Malachai, abriéndole la puerta.

—¡¿Qué?! —graznó Bonnie—. ¿Así que este tío puede ser el asesino de Tom Avery y tú le dejas ir sin más? ¡Yo le vi anoche, Oliver!

El agente tragó saliva fuera de sus casillas, se acercó a la cámara que estaba dentro de la sala de interrogatorios y la desvió hacia el suelo. Después apagó el micrófono.

—Bonnie, escucha…

—¡No! Anoche, cuando me fui del bar, le vi a unas pocas calles de allí. Un tío que vive en Gardfield Park está de madrugada en el centro de Chicago, justo donde unas horas después aparece asesinado un policía —le gruñó a Oliver, que se tapó la cara con las manos—. ¿¡Cómo narices vas a explicar eso, Malachai!?

—Puedes irte, Kai —musitó Oliver de nuevo.

Bonnie se quedó en silencio al instante, tanto que los dos hombres se tensaron. Comenzó a mirar a Oliver frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres un corrupto… —susurró con sorpresa.

—Bon, no…

—¡Eres un puto corrupto! ¿Tú sabías que este tío iba a asesinar a Tom? —gruñó empujándole a su compañero.

Kai observaba la escena sentado en silencio, con seriedad.

—Bonnie…

—¡¿Lo sabías?! —insistió empujándole de nuevo.

—Bonnie, joder… Esto no es lo que tú… —gruñó en un susurro frotándose la cara. Bonnie esperaba una respuesta ante él, completamente tensa. Al momento Oliver levantó la vista de nuevo, como si hubiera tomado una decisión—. Malachai Parker trabaja con nosotros, es un topo. Así que comprenderás que no ha sido él.

Bonnie volvió la mirada hacia el sujeto, que había borrado la sonrisa y parecía otra persona. _"Genial, otra agente que lo sabe… Será estupendo cuando la cague y me revienten la cabeza de un balazo",_ pensó Kai, revolviéndose en la silla.

—Anoche le viste cerca del bar porque yo quedé con él antes de ir con vosotros, me dijo que pasaba algo raro pero que no sabía qué era, y efectivamente así ha sido —le aclaró Oliver, y al ver que Bonnie seguía sin palabras se dirigió hacia Kai, interrogante.

—Nadie ha dicho nada sobre la muerte de un poli, así que no he podido preguntar nada para no levantar sospechas —informó Kai mirando a Oliver al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se frotaba las muñecas esposadas—. Pero mandaron a Katerina Petrova a husmear por el centro. Puede que la hayan utilizado

—Pero la vi drogarse… —musitó Bonnie. Una chica drogada no podía haber visto demasiado.

—Te sorprenderías de la farlopa que podemos soportar la escoria de Gardfield Park sin perder el sentido —respondió Malachai con desprecio.

—¿La Gemini sabe que mi compañero y yo somos…? —preguntó Bonnie con un hilo de voz.

—Estás de coña, ¿no? Si hubieran sabido que erais polis ni tú le hubieras librado de una muerte segura. Se metió en el barrio, en nuestro bar, y nadie le conocía. Simplemente marcaron territorio.

Oliver le soltó las esposas a Kai, y éste le respondió con un abrazo.

—Lo siento, tío. Y siento no haber sabido lo que iba a pasar —musitó Kai con la voz seria. Oliver asintió. Malachai finalizó el abrazo y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala, se volvió hacia Bonnie y le sonrió sarcástico antes de irse—. Un placer conocerla, agente Bennett.

Cuando Kai salió de la sala y se quedaron los dos a solas Oliver se acercó para poner bien la cámara y volver a encender el micrófono.

—Sólo lo sabe el comisario. Ni qué decir tiene que nadie más, absolutamente nadie, puede saber esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después, en cuanto terminó su turno, Bonnie salió acelerada de la comisaría, ya con la ropa de calle puesta. Tenía un plan y se había vestido con una ropa de paisano, especialmente perfecta para entrar en el barrio de Gardfield Park: un corsé negro y unos pantalones con agujeros completamente pegados a sus piernas y nalgas. Se metió en el parking de policías y se acercó hasta su coche. Cuando estuvo frente a él, abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó en el asiento. Lanzó la bolsa de deporte en la que llevaba el uniforme al asiento trasero y sacó el maquillaje de la guantera. Llevó su mano a la coleta baja que llevaba y se soltó el pelo, alborotándoselo con las manos.

No confiaba en ese tío, daba igual lo que Oliver le dijera, y probaría que tenía razón. Se pintó los labios de rojo con insistencia y se perfiló los ojos de negro, enmarcándolos con rimmel. Se contempló por un segundo en el retrovisor y casi se rió. Sí, perfecta para infiltrarse y pillar a ese capullo. Cogió un par de billetes de su cartera y su teléfono móvil y salió del coche, dando un portazo.

Se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús urbano a grandes zancadas. Sabía que ese "Mad Kai" tenía algo que ver en el asesinato de Tom Avery y no pensaba dejarlo estar. Se acercaría a los sitios donde solía estar y escucharía con atención. No iba a dejar que el caso de su compañero se apartara como ocurrió con el de Luke.

* * *

_espero que os esté gustando, porque esto no hace más que empezar._

_gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir la historia._

_Tendréis otro capítulo en breve._

_Sentíos libres de darme vuestra opinión._

**_eos._**


	4. Masquerade

_._

_**capítulo 4**_

_**Masquerade**_

_._

_No te quedes; vete. _

_Vive, y después di que el favor de un loco te dejó vivir._

_-Shakespeare. _

_._

_._

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Bonnie llegó hasta el bar "The Other Side" en el que Aiden y ella encontraron a Kai mientras patrullaban hacía unos días. _Y yo por estos barrios tan seguros en plena noche_, pensó sarcástica. Tomó aire por un segundo algo nerviosa, volvió a alborotarse el pelo y abrió la puerta del bar. Nada más entrar, una nube de humo y el olor a marihuana la noquearon, y la música a todo volumen hizo que sus tímpanos amenazaran con desgarrarse. ¡Por Dios! Le tomó un par de segundos recuperarse y que su vista se aclarara, pero en cuanto lo hizo divisó a Malachai entre la bruma. Valdría la pena si podía empapelarle. Se deslizó rápida hacia la barra, intentando pasar desapercibida.

—Un botellín —le susurró coqueta al camarero. Esa gente sólo sabía ser ruda o descarada, y ella no sabía ser ruda.

—Dos pavos —le sonrió el camarero guiñándole un ojo—. Estás más guapa que ayer…

Al instante Bonnie sintió una mano que se enroscaba en su cintura.

—¿Bailas conmigo, nena? —le ronroneó un tipo sudoroso a su espalda.

Bonnie se soltó de su amarre.

—Me llamo Roxie, no "nena". Y no, no bailo con capullos, gracias —le respondió con fingida dulzura y se acercó de nuevo a la barra.

Miró al fondo del bar, donde fumaba Kai junto a unos amigos. Había tres chicos cubiertos de tatuajes de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quieres tomar algo más fuerte que la cerveza, morena? —le ofreció el camarero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Bonnie le ignoró y siguió mirando a los amigos de su sospechoso. No había duda, eran tatuajes de la mafia Gemini. Había uno de los tres que con su sola presencia se hacía obvio que llevaba el mando. A su lado dos gemelos muy parecidos a su compañero Tom Avery reían y bebían.

—Kol, mira quién ha vuelto—musitó divertido uno de los atractivos gemelos al otro chico.

Kol se incorporó levemente de la silla y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa atractiva y escalofriante. Bonnie fingió no haberse dado cuenta, pero escuchó atentamente.

—¿Quieres encargarte de ella, Silas? —le ordenó con una voz a la vez suave y áspera, haciendo que el gemelo que había hablado se levantara con una sonrisa.

Kai le cortó el paso, se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y soltó el humo.

—Yo me ocupo. No volverá —pidió Kai con insolencia.

—Con lo mal que follas no me extrañaría —bromeó el gemelo con un tatuaje que decía "Stefan", alzando las cejas y llevándose el botellín a los labios.

Kai le sonrió irónico y le asesinó con la mirada. Se tensó cuando Kol le indicó con una seña que se acercara. Bonnie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que el que parecía ser el cabecilla le susurraba algo a Kai, sin dejar de mirarla como si fuera un plato de carne. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir allí, pensó dejando el botellín de cerveza de nuevo en la barra y andando hacia la puerta de salida del bar con fingida tranquilidad.

—No tan rápido, gatita —escuchó a su espalda. Cuando se giró se encontró con Kai ante ella, mirándola con diversión—. Tú te vienes conmigo fuera.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Bonnie fingiendo seguridad. Todo lo que sabía de esa gente es que eran asesinos. Todos. Se maldijo al darse cuenta de que nadie sabía dónde iba a estar. Si le pasaba algo, nadie podría ir a ayudarla. Hizo un amago de dar un paso hacia los lavabos, pero Kai le cortó el camino de nuevo.

—Créeme. Quieres venir conmigo —susurró inclinándose hacia ella. Parecía decirle "si no soy yo, serán ellos".

Bonnie le mantuvo la mirada, se estiró orgullosa y salió delante de él. Sus tres amigos alzaron las bebidas hacia Kai riendo, que salió detrás de la agente. En cuanto la puerta del bar se cerró tras de sí la tomó del brazo con violencia y la arrastró detrás de él recorriendo varias calles. Andaba acelerado, mirando a todos lados. Se alejaron del bar cinco o seis manzanas y, echando una última mirada detrás de ellos, los condujo a ambos al interior de un mugriento callejón sin salida, apartado de las calles. Apenas había una alambrada y una farola, totalmente insuficiente para esa noche tan oscura.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?¿Por qué? Responde. Ahora —ladró Kai con la vista clavada en ella. Pero cuando Bonnie iba a responder él la interrumpió bajando la voz—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es que te vean aquí? No son gilipollas, Roxie —pronunció con retintín—, es la tercera vez que te ven por este barrio en una semana cuando nunca antes habías venido. No se fían de ti. Saben que ocultas algo, que buscas algo, y saben que no es farlopa.

—Qué tontería es esa. Mucha gente viene por aquí de vez en cuando, Malachai. No tienen por qué conocer a todo el mundo.

—Mad o Mad Kai, no utilices mi nombre completo —susurró mirando a los lados con preocupación—. Nadie me llama así aquí, y ahora ambos debemos mantener nuestro papel, así que no la cagues. Otra vez —sonrió divertido, dirigiéndose a ella pero sin mirarla.

—O si no qué, Mad Kai, ¿me matarás como hiciste con tu hermano? No soy imbécil, todos sabemos que tú asesinaste a Luke, ¡y también a Tom!

Kai pegó un puñetazo contra la pared, a un costado de la cabeza de Bonnie. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y cuando los volvió a abrir habló a una Bonnie temblorosa con la amenaza implícita en su voz.

—Me han ordenado que te viole, Bonnie, y que te deje tan inservible que no te queden ganas de volver por aquí.

Bonnie se tensó al oír aquella violencia dirigida a ella, sobre todo porque sabía que era verdad. Lo que no sabía era qué decidiría hacer Malachai.

—Sé que uno de los códigos de la mafia es que está prohibida la violación —musitó atrevida.

Kai soltó una carcajada amarga junto a su rostro, pero temblaba de la rabia.

—Dentro de la cárcel. No sé qué tipo de mafia había en Virginia, guapa, pero ahora estás en Chicago. Aquí fuera no hay límites.

—Aquí uno puede matar a su hermano si tiene un poco de arte para no dejar pistas, ¿verdad? Se me olvidaba.

—No juegues conmigo. Me presionas porque Oliver te ha dicho lo que te ha dicho —bajó el tono hasta un susurro y se inclinó hacia Bonnie tanto que pudo hablarle al oído—, pero recuerda: mucho antes de trabajar para la policía yo ya era de la Gemini. No soy uno de los buenos —separó el rostro de su oído para mirarla de frente y volvió a poner distancia entre los dos.

—No te equivoques, te presiono porque sé… —le reprendía Bonnie valientemente.

Kai le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, inspeccionando su figura centímetro a centímetro con lascivia. Bonnie se calló de repente y Kai la arrinconó contra la pared. Se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que acercaba su cuerpo a ella.

—No tendría demasiados escrúpulos en desnudarte aquí mismo y meterme entre tus piernas como un salvaje —susurró con voz áspera y grave—. No soy uno de los buenos pero puedo hacerte gritar de placer de tal forma que no volverás a acordarte de tu novio.

—Para —musitó Bonnie con un hilo de voz, empotrada contra la pared, refugiándose en ella.

—La verdad es que me la has puesto dura con sólo verte así vestida. Me escuece la polla, ¿sabes? —sonrió pegando su entrepierna a Bonnie y acariciándole la cintura a través del corsé—. Puede que sí te destroce el coñito después de todo, guapa. Eso si no me lo pides tú, claro —susurró acariciándole el pelo.

—¡Para! —gruñó Bonnie dándole un puñetazo en la cara para apartarle.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Kai se llevó la mano al pómulo sangrante; sólo podía escuchar cómo Bonnie sorbía por la nariz y respiraba con dificultad. Mierda, pensó, había llegado demasiado lejos con su actuación. La miró preocupado, pero ella había vuelto la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro, aunque era más que evidente que lloraba. Joder… Kai se pasó la mano por la nuca. No había sido su intención pero le hablaba de su hermano Luke y se le nublaba la razón. Se puso serio y dio un paso hacia ella, quería sacarla de allí. Hizo amago de cogerla de la mano pero Bonnie se apartó con rapidez, aguantando la respiración.

—Tranquila —musitó Kai con seriedad, dando un paso atrás, dejándole su espacio—. Bonnie, tranquilízate, por favor. No voy a hacerte daño. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿me oyes? —insistió Kai nervioso.

Ese tono de voz calmante y dolorido no tenía nada que ver con el tono repugnante y asqueroso de hacía un segundo, ¿qué pasaba? Bonnie alzó la vista hacia él, todavía sin tenerlas todas consigo. Kai se tranquilizó y le indicó con las manos que no se acercaría a ella.

—Yo sólo… Sólo quería asustarte, no iba a hacerte nada.

—No lo parecía —musitó Bonnie sin fuerzas, intentando desatar el miedo de su garganta.

La agente le hablaba con esa vocecita inocente y se sentía un cabrón por presionarla así, pero tenía que hacerle entender. Volvió a frotarse el pómulo.

—Mira, sólo intento que te mantengas lejos de mí, que no te acerques a este sitio más —viendo que Bonnie iba a replicar la cortó—. Ni aunque te lo pidan en el trabajo. Yo no puedo volver a defenderte, llamaría demasiado la atención. Date cuenta por favor, si no llego a parar a Silas ahora te habría… —se calló de golpe, sintiendo la ira recorrerle el cuerpo. Bajó el tono y miró a Bonnie directamente, reclamando su atención—. Las destrozan, Bennett. Las dejan inútiles, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? —Bonnie asintió. Por supuesto que lo sabía, había visto fotos en comisaría. No se limitaban a violarlas, también utilizaban cuchillos, además de golpearlas hasta dejarlas sin sentido—. Debes tener cuidado. Cualquiera de ellos hubiera sido mucho peor que yo, y no hubiera parado. No soy un ángel, pero no soy el hijo de puta que tú te crees.

Viendo que ella se había calmado y parecía entender, Kai se enderezó y la miró en silencio.

—Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí.

Bonnie seguía sin confiar en él, él mismo lo había dicho: "no soy uno de los buenos". Pero al menos en ese momento parecía ayudarla, eso es todo lo que le importaba. Kai comenzó a andar hacia la salida del callejón delante de ella.

—En 7 minutos pasa un bus al centro a tres calles de aquí. Lo cogerás y te largarás a casa. Yo esperaré al otro lado de la calle para ver que no te pase nada, ¿vale? Y recuerda, no vuelvas por aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El espejo del baño estaba completamente empañado y una suave música llenaba la pequeña estancia. Bonnie volvió a abrir el grifo de la ducha para aclararse el jabón del pelo. Contra todo pronóstico Malachai parecía un tipo medianamente legal, _"tss… legal",_ se rió de sí misma por un momento. Bueno, quería decir que al menos a ella no le haría daño, de hecho le había salvado la vida. Parecía que después de todo su forma de actuar se debía en su mayor parte al papel que debía mantener, a pesar de que… era hiriente y violento.

Cerró el grifo y apagó la música, envolviéndose en una toalla. Se fue secando al tiempo que entraba a su habitación. Había tomado una decisión: si Malachai no era peligroso para ella volvería al barrio, pero esta vez se adentraría por la parte residencial. Si tenían secuestrado a Trevor Porter debía estar por allí, amordazado y encerrado en alguna casa. Sería una hipócrita si hiciera todo por encontrar al asesino de Tom y no por encontrar a Trevor con vida.

Abrió el armario y sacó el pijama. Ya podía escuchar a Aiden si le contaba su idea: "estuvieron a punto de matarnos. No". Y eso que no tenía idea que ella había vuelto hacía unas horas. Iría con Sarah Nelson, estaba claro que los hombres tenían más posibilidades de perder la vida si entraban en los barrios, así que la novata sería perfecta. Sí… en cuanto pasara el fin de semana hablaría con Aiden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[Dos días después… ]**

**Lunes, primera hora de la mañana.**

Caroline entró en la comisaría con un hombre bastante atractivo esposado andando delante de ella.

—¿Cuál es la sala de interrogatorios, amor? —canturreó el detenido con una media sonrisa coqueta, divertido —. Yo mismo puedo ir sólo hasta allí para esperarte, rubita.

Caroline bufó conduciéndolo por el pasillo.

—Agente Claire, acompáñelo a la sala 1 —musitó autoritaria al tiempo que Davina lo tomaba por las muñecas y ambos desaparecían por el pasillo.

Alaric se acercó esperando respuestas, con la vista clavada en el sospechoso.

—Niklaus Mikaelson —aclaró Caroline.

—Sé quién es. ¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta él?

Caroline tragó saliva.

—No me metí en los barrios, comisario, descuide. Hice patrulla por los alrededores del centro y lo vi por casualidad. No podemos perder la oportunidad de interrogarle, él sabrá seguro quién mató a Tom. La inspectora Sommers y usted pueden interrogarle, si lo prefieren.

En el instante en que Alaric iba a abrir la boca para contestar, Oliver salió del despacho de Crimen Organizado como un vendaval, y casi se abalanzó sobre él.

—Comisario, necesito entrar en su despacho —le miró con fijeza y le habló con intención, como una clave que sólo ellos entendían—. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Al segundo Alaric cambió la expresión de su rostro y le indicó con la mano a Oliver que pasara a su despacho. Llamó a la puerta de Jenna y musitó "_Inspectora Sommers, realice el interrogatorio a Klaus con la subinspectora Forbes, por favor". _Apremiante se acercó a su propio despacho, donde Oliver le esperaba hundido en una silla, y paró bajo el vano de la puerta.

—Por cómo te mira ese tío creo que te dará más información que a mí —le sonrió a Caroline—. Espera a Sommers para interrogarle.

Mientras, en el despacho de Crimen Organizado Lexi estaba de pie frente a una pizarra cubierta de fotografías cada una con un nombre. Matt, Aiden y Bonnie atendían sus explicaciones sentados en el escritorio de su compañera. Bonnie, aprovechando que Oliver había salido del despacho, le había pedido a su amiga que le hablara de las dos mafias que reinaban la ciudad, porque quería sacar alguna pista sobre quién podía tener motivos para secuestrar a Trevor o para matar a Tom. O eso es lo que había dicho, en realidad también quería saber más sobre la gente de Kai y sobre Kai, y quiénes eran los gemelos que se parecían tanto a su fallecido compañero Tom Avery. Aiden y Matt sólo miraban entretenidos, conocían a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—En Chicago hay dos grandes bandas, como les gusta llamarlas a la inspectora Forbes, o mafias. La primera de ellas, con la que has tratado hasta ahora: la Gemini. Sobre todo presente en Gardfield Park y alrededores. La creó la familia Mikaelson y se llama así porque los cabecillas son dos hermanos: este de aquí es Elijah Mikaelson, y este es Niklaus Mikaelson. Parecen encantadores pero son los más crueles de todos.

—Ese…

—Sí, es el guaperas que acaba de traer Forbes para interrogar —rió Matt.

—Después están los otros dos hermanos: Kol y Rebekah Mikaelson. Son los pequeños, más volubles, tienen menos temple para manejar a los Gemini —sonrió irónica Lexi, señalando sus fotografías—. Estos cuatro son quienes tienen el poder, como en las mafias italianas son cosas muy ligadas a la familia, y los Mikaelson son de origen Europeo. Sus dos manos derechas son Marcel Gerard y Hayley Marshall, hermano adoptivo y mujer de Elijah.

Los interrumpió el sonido del teléfono en el despacho de Homicidios, y Matt se levantó con rapidez para atenderlo. Los tres le miraron salir, y al instante Lexi se volteó hacia la pizarra para continuar con el reconocimiento.

—En segundo nivel tenemos a los hombres que se encargan de los trabajos pesados: grandes cargamentos de droga, trata de blancas, negocios importantes, prostíbulos, asesinatos especiales… Es el máximo nivel que puede alcanzar alguien que no pertenece a la familia. Tenemos a Damon Salvatore, y con él están "El Destripador" Stefan y Silas Avery —murmuró con la voz temblorosa, señalando las fotos.

Bonnie se irguió en la silla. Eran… exactamente igual a su compañero Tom Avery. Y además eran los dos tíos que vio en el bar "The Other Side". Dios…

—Son… —susurró Bonnie.

—Sí, los hermanos de Tom. Eran trillizos. Los trillizos Avery —sonrió Lexi sin una pizca de alegría.

Los tres agentes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Eran… como Tom pero… con una mueca amarga e irónica. No tenían nada que ver con el rostro amable y humilde de su compañero.

—No… no sabía que tuviera hermanos, y menos que estuvieran en la Gemini… —musitó Bonnie.

—Tom no hablaba de ellos —aclaró Aiden con la mandíbula apretada. No dejaba de mirar las fotos con fijeza—. Cada uno eligió su camino y no volvieron a hablar. Tom era incapaz de odiarlos, pero… —no pudo continuar hablando por el nudo que notaba en la garganta. Se cruzó de brazos y se rascó la frente, intentando ocultar el brillo de sus ojos.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Bonnie intentó romper el hielo. Señaló levemente dos de las fotografías.

—A esos los conozco: Galen Vaughn y Malachai Parker.

Lexi carraspeó y se recolocó las gafas.

—Premio —sonrió—. El siguiente nivel de mando lo tienen estos cuatro chicos de aquí. Son quienes se encargan de hacer llegar las órdenes a los chavales de menor rango y además se encargan de trabajos pesados como asesinatos o violaciones… rutinarias. Se encargan de mover los cargamentos y hacerlos llegar a las mulas —fue señalando una a una las fotografías, colocadas al mismo nivel, en orden—. Ya conoces a Mad Kai y a "El Cazador". Estos otros son Markos y Diego. Además, algo interesante. Al mismo nivel que ellos tenemos a esta chica, pero ella sólo se encarga de las prostitutas: Katerina Petrova. No te fíes de su cara bonita —canturreó haciendo que Bonnie y Aiden sonrieran—. Estos son los únicos nombres que tenemos, aunque probablemente haya más. El resto y última escala de la Gemini se resume en camellos y prostitutas: Thierry Vanchure, Mason, Isobel, Nadia, Jeremy Gilbert, Vicki, Pearl y —cambió el tono, volteándose hacia Bonnie— Rose-Marie Porter.

—Joder… —murmuró Bonnie.

—Sí, la hermana de Trevor, el chico secuestrado, es una prostituta de la Gemini. Por eso los interrogamos, sospechamos que ella quiere dejar la mafia y la intentan presionar para que no lo haga, amenazándola con matar a su hermano —aclaró Lexi con seriedad.

Vaya, sin duda esa chica tenía un futuro difícil. La ley de la mafia era clara: _si nos dejas eres un traidor, y nosotros matamos a los traidores. _Y si se quedaba la castigarían duramente. No le gustaría estar en su pellejo.

—La otra mafia es la MK Guerrera —alzó la voz Aiden, señalando el grupo de fotos a la derecha—. Es más pequeña que la anterior porque es más reciente. Los cabecillas eran el padre, la madre y dos de los hermanos Mikaelson.

Bonnie ahogó un bufido de sorpresa, haciendo que sus compañeros rieran. Era increíble cómo podían haberse acostumbrado a aquello.

—Todos comenzaron juntos pero los cuatro de la Gemini empezaron a hacerse más violentos y avariciosos. O eso opinaron sus padres y sus hermanos, por lo que abandonaron lo que entonces todavía era una banda y formaron una nueva, con sus propias reglas.

—Resulta irónico que reprobaran a sus hijos por ser demasiado violentos cuando los educaron atracando viejecitas, ¿no crees? —rió Lexi con una ceja levantada, apoyándose sobre la pizarra.

—Pero ahí sólo hay dos fotografías con el apellido Mikaelson —apuntó Bonnie.

—Exacto. Ahí es cuando pasaron a ser una mafia —comenzó a enfrascarse en las fotos Aiden—. Niklaus y Elijah percibieron a sus padres y sus hermanos como unos traidores, así es que ellos mismos mataron a su hermano Finn y a su madre Esther de formas indescriptibles. Ya sabes: _"quien no está con nosotros, está contra nosotros"._ Desde entonces son Mikael y Freya quienes manejan la MK Guerrera, padre e hija en el negocio familiar. No atacan a gente indiscriminadamente, como la Gemini, pero con sus rivales o cualquiera que se meta con ellos son absolutamente irracionales. Sanguinarios como pocos.

—¿Y a qué viene lo de Guerrera, es algún tipo de alarde? —preguntó Bonnie y Lexi rió.

—No, amiga. Francesca Correa, o su nombre real: Francesca Guerrera. Está en segundo plano, pero podría decirse que es la tercera cabecilla. Le siguen Wes Maxfield y un tal Papa Tunde, están muy pero que muy mal de la cabeza. Dos psicópatas. Después para asuntos más insignificantes tenemos los nombres de Genevieve, Luka, Tyler Lockwood y… Olivia Parker, o Liv. Ahórrate las preguntas: sí, es la hermana de Malachai y gemela de mi antiguo compañero Luke.

Bonnie estaba con la boca abierta. Pero… ahí… había más hermanos en bandos distintos que en el mismo, ¿y todo eso iba de la familia? Ya, claro.

—Hace algo más de un año Liv comenzó a salir con un chaval de la MKGuerrera, Tyler Lockwood, y dejó la Gemini para irse con ellos.

—El mundo está loco, ¿sabéis? —rió Bonnie, haciendo que sus amigos soltaran una carcajada.

Matt volvió a entrar, con el ceño fruncido.

—Acaban de dar un aviso de atraco con arma blanca en Lawndale. Los atracadores han huido pero se han oído disparos, así que cabe la posibilidad de un homicidio. Como ya no… —musitó evitando nombrar a Tom— ya no tengo compañero, necesito que alguno…

—Donovan —le informó Alaric desde el pasillo—, que te acompañe alguien de Narcóticos, el agente Lorenzo Augustine por ejemplo. Coged el coche patrulla y tened cuidado con la zona.

Matt se alejó del despacho acatando su orden.

—Rosza y Bennett: a patrullar, tenemos que encontrar a Trevor Porter. Vuestros compañeros Sarah S. Nelson y Aaron Whitmore esperan en la puerta de la comisaría. ¡Vamos! —los urgió el comisario antes de alejarse de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Yo no la voy a exponer a nada, Aiden. Sarah está de acuerdo en entrar a los barrios conmigo —susurró Bonnie algo ofendida por la acusación.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Bonnie? Soy tu compañero. ¡Tenemos que hacer patrulla! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? No puedo patrullar solo, Bennett —le respondió Aiden susurrando con urgencia.

Bonnie tiró de él para alejarle aún más del pasillo central de la comisaría. Sabía que no podían hacer lo que estaban planeando.

—No, claro que no. Irás con Aaron, ya está al corriente de todo —Aiden se enderezó y la miró con reproche, sin decir nada—. Sí, sí, ya sé que no debemos hacer esto pero no vamos a encontrar a Trevor Porter si no nos metemos en Gardfield Park y lo sabes —viendo que su compañero estaba a punto de replicar le cortó—. Y no, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues otra vez, nada más pusieras un pie allí volverían a atacarte, y no creo que esta vez te dejaran ir. Sabes que en los barrios toleran peor a los hombres que no son de ahí que a las mujeres, tendrías las de perder.

Aiden continuaba mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido, pero sus pupilas verdes no la enfocaban, sólo meditaba. Sí… podía ser que su compañera tuviera razón.

—Igualmente, Bon, tú tampoco tendrías que arriesgarte, ni Sarah —musitó con preocupación, todavía escondidos de la vista de todos.

—¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de ver día tras día la foto de ese chico en la pizarra del Departamento de Homicidios y Desaparecidos. No dejo de imaginarme a Rose Porter desesperada por encontrar a su hermano. Llevamos días interrogando delincuentes para conseguir una pista sobre Tom, cuando no tenemos ni una prueba, y estamos olvidando que ahí fuera hay un chico secuestrado esperando que le llevemos de vuelta a casa —a cada palabra que decía Aiden iba endureciendo la mandíbula, sintiendo cómo la parte de policía que tenía en su interior gritaba—. Me metí en el cuerpo para algo.

Aiden, totalmente quieto, guardó silencio un par de segundos. Al momento, y sin dejar de mirar a su compañera, musitó:

—Tened cuidado.

Bonnie esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se despegó de la pared, andando hacia el pasillo central.

—Mueva el culo, agente Rosza, las calles no se patrullan solas —rió haciendo que Aiden siguiera sus pasos sonriendo muy a su pesar.

Bonnie empujó la puerta frontal de la comisaría y salió a la entrada, donde Aaron y Sarah los esperaban. Vestidos como estaban parecían cuatro chavales cualesquiera. Sarah sonrió a Bonnie con evidente entusiasmo y musitó _"¿Nos vamos?"_. Ante la mirada ligeramente preocupada de los dos chicos, Bonnie y Sarah echaron a andar calle abajo para adentrarse en las entrañas más peligrosas de Chicago.

* * *

_gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir mi fic._

_Ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo bastante avanzado y preparando un trailer para Youtube._

_Por ahora podéis ir dándome vuestra opinión._

_Gracias por leer,_

_no os perdáis el próximo capítulo porque os va a gustar..._

**_eos._**


	5. A Deal With The Devil

_Si queréis ver el **TRAILER** de Live and Let Die ya podéis verlo en Youtube (ponedlo en HD que se ve mucho mejor): "Live and Let Die - Trailer (Bonkai)" __ watch?v=ohrZbnap8eQ_

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a todos los que seguís esta historia y me lo hacéis saber vía review, PM, fav o lo que sea, de verdad es importante saber que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla._

* * *

.

_**capítulo 5**_

_**A Deal With The Devil**_

_._

_Be careful who you trust,_

_the devil was once an angel. _

_._

_._

Sarah y Bonnie atravesaron el centro de Chicago, en lo que tardaron el doble de lo que sería normal dado que sus compañeros Matt Donovan y Enzo Augustine tenían trabajo en uno de los barrios. Ellos iban a Lawndale, a unos pocos minutos a la entrada de Gardfield Park, por lo que verlas por allí les haría sospechar, por no mencionar que Sarah debería estar patrullando con Aaron y Bonnie con Aiden. No debían verlas.

Cuando por fin consiguieron entrar en el barrio de la Gemini atravesaron medio Gardfield Park con una rapidez acelerada; Bonnie ya había estado ahí y sabía que esa zona no era interesante para lo que ellas buscaban. Dejaron atrás una iglesia, varias plazas, un par de tiendas de armas y bastantes bares, todo ello medio roto y resquebrajado. Mucha de la gente que había allí incrustada en aquellas callejas las miraba con desconfianza, no por su aspecto sino por la celeridad y la decisión con la que andaban; en un barrio como aquel quien no caminaba tranquilo era porque iba a hacer algo malo o huía de alguien, lo que siempre iba acompañado de disparos en cualquiera de los dos casos.

Pasaron junto al The Other Side con discreción y continuaron hasta dejar atrás todos los bares y comercios. Se adentraron en la zona residencial donde la mayor parte de las casas tenía un solo piso, rejas en las ventanas y la pintura desconchada. Sarah se arrimó más a Bonnie a la vez que recorrían esas calles buscando indicios del secuestro de Trevor Porter pero sin encontrar nada. Continuaron por una de aquellas aceras y de repente ambas se tensaron, a unos metros de ellas caminaba con tranquilidad un hombre trajeado y a su lado una chica vestida igualmente elegante. Sólo con su forma de vestir cualquiera se podría haber dado cuenta de quiénes eran, por no mencionar esas miradas insolentes y violentas como todas allí, pero con la seguridad de quien controla el mundo. Pero sobre todo, su amiga Lexi le había enseñado quienes eran: Elijah y Rebekah Mikaelson. Bonnie sintió que un temblor le recorría el cuerpo en el instante en que aquel hombre las examinó de arriba abajo y sacó su móvil del bolsillo sin mirarlas ya, pero de algún modo manteniéndolas controladas. Las dos agentes siguieron andando con toda la naturalidad de la que fueron capaces, pero todavía sentían las miradas de los dos hermanos quemándoles la espalda.

Recorrieron varias calles más repletas de casas desvencijadas sin encontrar absolutamente nada, y empezaron a desesperarse; se miraban la una a la otra con la mandíbula apretada deseando encontrar algo para salir de allí cuanto antes. De repente escucharon varios gritos en una de las chabolas. Las dos agentes salieron corriendo sin poder evitarlo, deseosas de encontrar al chico, hasta la verja de la casa. Ambas clavaron la mirada en la ventana, y ya desde allí pudieron ver que se trataba de un hombre gritándole a su mujer y agarrándola con violencia. Tanto Sarah como Bonnie apretaron los puños; ambas sabían que no tenían derecho a entrar en una casa y, si lo hicieran, habría graves consecuencias, y no sólo en cuanto a su propia vida sino dentro de la comisaría o incluso podrían poner en peligro la misión de Malachai. Tenían demasiado que perder… así que no pudieron más que darse la vuelta con intención de seguir adelante. Un nuevo grito más fuerte que el anterior hizo que ambas se miraran y aceleraran el paso discretamente, era un grito femenino pero cualquier cosa podía ser una pista. Sin embargo se trataba de un chaval robándole el bolso a una señora, apenas un crío de doce años, lo que hizo mella en el ánimo de las agentes pero de nuevo no podían actuar, no sin delatarse.

Siguieron adelante, dejando atrás las últimas casas y adentrándose en lo que parecía un antiguo polígono industrial, que ahora no era más que numerosas casetas de chapa, callejas cubiertas de graffitis, basura acumulada y varios grandes edificios abandonados que parecían haber sido fábricas en algún momento. Apenas dieron un par de pasos cuando escucharon un aullido masculino que cesó al instante. Ambas aceleraron sus pasos hacia la bocacalle de la que había provenido el quejido, apostándose justo en la esquina conteniendo el aliento, sobre un muro pintarrajeado y mugriento.

—Pero, Diego… —oyeron una voz atragantada en un susurro, a lo que le siguió una queja amortiguada.

Sarah se asomó con precaución, para ver a un chaval flacucho y asustado contra uno de los muros del callejón, llevaba una especie de gorra, era rubio y por la sangre que se derramaba de una de sus cejas el otro chico acababa de partírsela de un golpe. Frente a él un tipo negro de cara ancha, con una "G" tatuada en la frente y pelo a lo afro lo aprisionaba por el cuello.

—Me duele más a mí que a te, Thierry, ma tienes doce hora per darme el dinero, ¿capisci? ¿Entiendes? Perfetto, non vamos a tener problema entonces —comentó con suavidad el tipo negro, con un marcado acento italiano.

Sarah los conocía, tenían varios datos suyos en la comisaría: se trataba de Thierry Vanchure y Diego, un simple camello y un tipo de mando medio en la Gemini. Ellos debían saber dónde estaba Trevor, al menos el tipo negro. La mirada directa del chico de la gorra la sacó de sus pensamientos, _"mierda". _Diego siguió la mirada del muchacho, topándose con Sarah y Bonnie observando la escena. La cosa se complicaba.

—Magnifico —susurró Diego cambiando su antigua expresión de furia por una leve sonrisa.

Ni Bonnie ni Sarah se movieron, no estaban seguras de qué debían hacer, pero sabían que salir corriendo no era una opción, sólo atraerían más la atención de ese chaval y probablemente tendría algún tipo de arma. Manteniéndolas controladas con la vista Diego soltó a Thierry, que se quedó en una tranquila quietud mirándolas con diversión, y se llevó la mano a la espalda para apuntarles al segundo siguiente con una pistola del calibre 22. Con la otra mano sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

—Las ha encontrado, dile al Don. "Vamos al teatro" —musitó una especie de clave a quien estuviera al otro lado del teléfono, sin dejar de mirarlas ni de apuntarles con la pistola.

En cuanto colgó, comenzó a andar hacia Bonnie con calma, haciendo que ella pateara el suelo con inseguridad pero no osara moverse. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que no era bueno.

—Thierry, haz que yo vuelva a confiar en ti, coge a esta y acompáñame —paladeó el italiano haciendo que el chico tomara a Sarah por las muñecas con fuerza—. Date la vuelta —le ordenó a Bonnie, haciendo que la agente le diera la espalda con inseguridad.

Lo siguiente que sintió Bennett fue el cañón de la pistola entre sus omóplatos, y cómo aquellos tíos comenzaban a andar, obligándoles a caminar delante de ellos.

—Tu _amigo_ es blanco, ¿me coges tú porque somos negros? ¿Es así como funciona esto?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió soltar a Bonnie con chulería, rezando por que eso fuera lo que una chica de Gardfield Park hubiera dicho.

—¡Ja! Eso has sido divertido. Aquí en América le importáis mucho por el color de la piel, ma… no me gusta discriminar, yo mato a todos por igual —se rió Diego con dureza, apretándole más el cañón de la pistola contra la espalda.

Atravesaron unas calles angostas y putrefactas como cicatrices entre las que esos tíos se movían con soltura. Caminaban sobre la basura y tuvieron que esquivar un par de vagabundos que dormían en el cemento —a decir verdad ambas agentes los habían observado con escrutinio, comprobando que no se trataba de Trevor—. Y pronto aparecieron frente a una de aquellas antiguas fábricas en ruinas. Sólo había ventanas en la parte superior, pero todas estaban rotas, y la parte inferior conservaba las paredes casi por completo aunque descoloridas y deconchadas, cubiertas de graffitis, moho y amenazas que rezaban "No entrar", "Lárgate o muere", "Si entras prepárate para sufrir", "Gemini Zone"… Parecía una antigua fábrica de coches dado que uno de los laterales de los edificios era enteramente de chapa y tenía una puerta de garaje, probablemente los vehículos entraban y salían por ahí, aunque ahora estaba cubierta de maleza y obviamente inutilizada.

Diego y Thierry las condujeron hasta la pared de chapa, donde había una pequeña puerta plateada. No había ninguna ventana en el piso de abajo así que Sarah y Bonnie se tensaron ante el desconocimiento de qué les esperaba dentro. Diego tomó a Sarah por las muñecas y le hizo una seña a Thierry para que se fuera. Cuando desapareció, Diego abrió la puerta y casi las empujó al interior.

—Hay que joderse —masculló Kai nada más ver a Bonnie, que pudo verle tensar los puños con fuerza.

—Parece que no lo hiciste tan bien, después de todo, ¿eh, Mad? —musitó Kol claramente descontento, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"_Mierda",_ pensó Bonnie, acababa de meterle en problemas, y con él había puesto en peligro la misión de infiltración. Si Oliver se enteraba le abriría un parte.

—Buongiorno, Don. Queste sono le due belle ragazzine che Elijah ha parlato* — le informó Diego a Kol con eficacia y mirándolo con respeto, guardando el arma.

¿Elijah? ¿Así que nada más verles Elijah había mandado que las cogieran? Pero eso había sido unos minutos atrás, ¿de verdad eran tan… eficaces?

—Dago —le saludó Malachai chocando un puño con Diego, con el rostro serio y las mandíbulas apretadas, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—Mad —le devolvió el saludo.

—Benissimo. Grazie, Dago. Guarda il Baron Porter. Puoi andare*—respondió Kol dándole la orden para dejarles solos.

Sarah y Bonnie se miraron, el menor de los Mikaelson acababa de decir "Barón Porter", ¿no? Y ese… sólo podía ser Trevor Porter. En cuanto Diego cerró la puerta tras de sí, Kol se acercó a Sarah con intención de agarrarle un brazo, pero Bonnie se puso delante de ella para cubrirla.

—No le hagáis nada —masculló entre un ruego y una orden, haciendo que Kol la mirara con interés y una media sonrisa. Ella era la más veterana de las dos y además el plan había sido suyo, no dejaría que Sarah S. Nelson saliera herida de ahí—. Hablo en serio —insistió revolviéndose cuando Kai la agarró para apartarla de ahí.

Kol tomó a Sarah de la mano con suavidad, que aguantaba el miedo como podía, pero sus ojos abiertos de par en par y la tensión de su cuerpo lo evidenciaban. Kai empujó a Bonnie hasta una especie de jaula que más bien parecía un gallinero y la obligó a entrar.

—No hagáis ninguna tontería, el tío que os ha traído os parecerá un santo comparado con nosotros, así que creedme: no intentéis ningún juego. No os saldrá bien —comentó Kol conduciendo a Sarah hacia la jaula en la que Bonnie estaba sentada.

—¿Qué signifca "ir al teatro"? —le preguntó Bonnie a Kai con un hilo de voz. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que les esperaba, y sobre todo que todo saldría bien, que contaban con él.

Mad Kai soltó una carcajada frente a ella, y la miró y habló como si se hubiera arrancado el corazón, como si no fuera el mismo que la semana anterior.

—Pregunta qué significa "ir al teatro" —le dijo al otro tío de la Gemini, haciendo que riera también—. Enseguida te vas a enterar, guapa —masculló.

Pero ella apenas acusó la amenaza velada, ya que estaba inspeccionando con la mirada cada centímetro de esa fábrica. Su interior no era más que una enorme sala sin muros de por medio, sólo unas enormes columnas; el suelo estaba cubierto de suciedad y de vegetación, pero no había rastro de Trevor. Al otro lado del sitio había un par de sillas, algunos recipientes y una cocina portátil, seguramente para preparar ketamina y demás estupefacientes.

Sarah entró en la jaula y se sentó junto a la agente, mirando a su compañera como si estuviera loca, ¿de verdad acababa de preguntarle eso a un tipo de la mafia? Como si fuera a darle explicaciones, como si fuera un tipo delicado y cuidadoso. Sarah no sabía cómo eran las cosas en Virginia pero desde luego que a Bennett le faltaban un par de lecciones por aprender sobre la crueldad de la gente de los barrios de Chicago.

¿Trevor... estaría en un edificio como ese? ¿Estaría en alguna de las casetas de chapa? O acaso… ¿estaría… en alguno de los numerosos contenedores incendiados de esas calles? Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes, necesitaban encontrar a ese pobre chico. Pero no sabía cómo podrían salir de aquella jaula, había una hilera como esa contra la pared de chapa, hechas con madera y verja de alambre, como si de varios gallineros se tratara. Y a la derecha de las jaulas había unas precarias escaleras que daban acceso a un pequeño cuartucho de chapa. Bonnie no podía ver nada de lo que había en su interior, pero sus esperanzas de encontrar a Trevor aumentaron, todo eso valdría la pena si encontraban al hermano de Rose-Marie Porter.

De repente la puerta del edificio se abrió y entró el que las agentes pudieron reconocer como Damon Salvatore. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba a los dos Gemini con camaradería.

—Me han avisado de que "veníais al teatro". No pensabais dejarme sin diversión, ¿verdad? —canturreó irónico dirigiéndose sin detenerse hacia el pequeño cuartucho de chapa.

Kol esbozó una media sonrisa por la aparición de su colega, siempre listo para la acción. A su lado Kai no movía ni un músculo facial y esperaba órdenes junto a él.

—Bien, ¿quién tiene más ganas de jugar? —arrastró las palabras Kol Mikaelson con voz ronca, como si encontrara ese instante lo más divertido del planeta.

—No le hagáis nada —volvió a mascullar Bonnie, tapando a Sarah con su cuerpo.

—Y ya tenemos ganadora. Decidido, me gustan con valor. Está bien, no le haremos nada —comentó Kol mirándola con diversión—, pero entonces espero que puedas aguantar por las dos.

Kol dio un paso atrás, dejándole espacio para salir de la jaula con comodidad, como si fuera un maldito caballero sosteniéndole la puerta a una dama.

—Levanta —le ordenó Malachai agrio—. Sal —gruñó.

Bonnie le apretó la mano con discreción a Sarah y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Enseguida vuelvo, todo va a salir bien, ¿entendido? —le susurró con suavidad haciendo que la novata destensara levemente los hombros.

—Agradecería que acortarais vuestra despedida —masculló Malachai sarcástico, cerrando la jaula con llave en cuanto Bonnie salió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—La próxima vez que me hagan ir con ellos sal corriendo —pronunció Bonnie entre dientes apoyada en una esquina de la jaula, sosteniéndose las rodillas.

Sarah no dejaba de mirarla. Algo había cambiado en ella por completo. Temblaba ligeramente y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Ya no intentaba consolarla, se limitaba a abrazarse las rodillas a sí misma y apretaba la espalda contra la pared como si quisiera fusionarse con ella y desaparecer.

—No te voy a dejar… —susurró Sarah, pero Bonnie la interrumpió.

—Sal corriendo —casi gruñó —. Tengo más experiencia que tú y soy quien nos ha metido en esto, así que acatarás mis órdenes —musitó de forma que no admitía réplica, y clavó su mirada por un segundo en los ojos de Sarah—. Saldrás corriendo.

La novata Nelson pudo ver cómo Bonnie aguantaba la respiración y una lágrima apunto de derramarse. Se estremeció.

Bonnie apartó la mirada al ver que asustaba a su compañera, y volvió a clavarla en la puerta esperando el regreso de aquellos dos psicópatas. No… no podía respirar con normalidad. Tenía el miedo anudado a la garganta. Se le erizaba la espalda al recordar lo que acababa de pasar...

_Kol la tomó por las muñecas y la condujo hasta las escaleras de acceso al cuartucho de chapa. Kai cerró la puerta tras ellos mientras Damon se sentó en una silla y se puso a leer el periódico. Bonnie temblaba de rabia y de asco. Aquel cuartucho era diminuto, apenas cabían los cuatro de pie con la camilla metálica que había en el centro y una silla plegable a un costado. La lámpara colgante aumentaba aún más la temperatura, haciendo que el hedor y las moscas empeorasen. Había una ventana pequeña y sucia, con los cristales opacos, de modo que nadie podría adivinar qué ocurría ahí dentro. Y por supuesto no había rastro de Trevor Porter._

—_Bien, angelito, ¿quiénes sois? —la interrogó Kol con un tono dulce acariciándole el cuello con un dedo._

_Bonnie se tensó, así es que no sabían que eran policías. Pero… algo debían sospechar. Pensó que lo mejor sería actuar como cualquier chica normal lo haría en su lugar. _

—_Nadie… —susurró fingiendo más inseguridad de la que sentía. Sabía que al sentirla dócil el sujeto se aburriría rápido._

_Bonnie no miraba a Kai, necesitaba concentrarse en sacarlas a ambas de allí y si se dejaba llevar por la rabia lo haría mal. Ante su negativa Kol la cogió por el cuello y la empujó contra la camilla, obligándola a apoyar todo el cuerpo y empotrándole la cara contra el metal._

—_¿Quiénes sois? —repitió colocándose tras ella._

"_Dios…", Bonnie comenzó a estar insegura, no le gustaba sentir que Kol Mikaelson se había posicionado frente a su culo, y menos cuando estaba en esa postura tan… accesible._

—_¿No vas a decir nada? —murmuró divertido, acariciándole la cadera —. Muy bien._

_De un tirón seco le bajó el pantalón y se pegó a ella lascivo, justo al tiempo que vio algo a la espalda de Bonnie, lo que hizo que sonriera._

—_Mira qué tenemos aquí —susurró tomando el arma que llevaba la agente sujeta con la goma de la ropa interior. _

_Bonnie dio gracias interiormente de no haber cogido la pistola reglamentaria sino una propia que le regaló su padre, si no ya estaría muerta porque le habrían descubierto. Sin embargo su mente le dio un latigazo al sentir su piel íntima desnuda. Kol Mikaelson acababa de bajarle las braguitas._

—_¡¿Quién eres?!—insistió agarrándola fuertemente del pelo—. ¿Quieres sentir esto dentro, puta? —gruñó acercando la pistola al interior de su entrepierna._

—_¡Nadie! ¡No somos nadie! ¡No somos na…! —gritó Bonnie atragantándose con las lágrimas. No… Se revolvía contra la camilla intentando apartar a Kol de ella, tenía que salir de ahí como fuera. Se golpeaba contra el metal por el esfuerzo pero no importaba, cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí. En un intento desesperado miró a Kai, "¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!", pensaba, pero sólo se encontró con unos ojos que miraban al frente con serenidad y pestañeaban lentos, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo._

_Kol soltó una carcajada al sentir que Bonnie se dejaba caer contra la camilla, como si se hubiera dado por vencida. Encontraba muy agradable esa sensación, su presa bajo él intentaba abandonar su cuerpo pensando que así se libraría de aquella experiencia. Estúpida… el miedo ya la había marcado. _

—_Prueba tu valía: dispárale —ordenó Kol en un susurro, tendiéndole la pistola a Kai. Éste le miró con fijeza y tomó el arma._

_Cuando Bonnie escuchó cargar la pistola sintió una lágrima caer contra la camilla metálica. Había fallado. No había previsto ese movimiento y había perdido._

—_Ah, no. Si vais a empezar así me largo —canturreó Damon cerrando el periódico y levantándose de la silla. _

—_¿No querías ver el espectáculo? ¿Te has vuelto un puto gallina? —rió Kol aprisionando a Bonnie aún más._

—_No, Don, me he vuelto inteligente. La última vez me tocó limpiar a mí. Tres putas horas quitando trozos de pulmón de la rendija de la ventana. Paso. Me largo a comer —respondió con naturalidad y dio un portazo. Oyeron cómo le daba un grito a Sarah y cerraba la otra puerta._

—_Se me ocurre otro juego… —sonrió Kol entrecerrando los ojos—. A la jaula. Sígueme, Mad —paladeó abriendo la puerta._

_Kai se acercó a Bonnie y le subió la braguita y el pantalón de un tirón con desinterés, haciendo que ella se tensara. La agarró por las muñecas para que se levantara y la empujó a lo largo de la enorme sala, andando tras Kol. _

—_En un momento volvemos a por ti, guapa. Y me encantará arrancarte las respuestas —susurró Kol con voz ronca mirando a Bonnie con una media sonrisa aterradora, al tiempo que Kai la empujaba dentro de la jaula y volvía a cerrar la puerta con llave._

Sarah miró insegura a su compañera, pero al verla tragarse las lágrimas mientras temblaba no tuvo duda: lo que sea que hubiera pasado ahí dentro era horrible. Saldría corriendo.

—¿Cómo… cómo saldré? —musitó dubitativa, no estaba segura de si Bonnie la estaba escuchando realmente. Tenía la mirada perdida y no dejaba de abrazarse las rodillas.

—Esa verja está rota, ¿ves? —susurró Bonnie levantando la cabeza y señalando una esquina a ras de suelo de la jaula en la que estaban. Los hierros estaban oxidados y varios se habían roto—. Tendrás que terminar de romperla con los dedos. Cuando lo hagas pasarás arrastrándote hasta la jaula de al lado, que tiene una rejilla de ventilación en la pared que da al exterior, ¿la ves?

—Sí… —musitó Sarah algo más segura que antes. No sabía cómo Bennett se había podido fijar en todo eso en tan poco tiempo, pero en cuanto se había puesto a hacer cálculos mentales parecía menos frágil que hacía unos instantes, y eso a Sarah le daba confianza. Iban a salir de esa.

—Está sujeta con dos tornillos, pero a juzgar por lo oxidado que está todo con una horquilla te bastará para soltarlos. Quitarás la rejilla en silencio y saldrás de aquí pasando a través de ella. No te pares a buscar ayuda dentro del barrio, corre hasta salir de Gardfield Park. Pero ten cuidado, los bordes de la rejilla son de chapa, si no tienes cuidado al atravesarla podrías salir con una pierna menos, o una herida grave. Y sobre todo: que no te pillen. Si te pillan estás muerta —susurró volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma.

Sarah tragó saliva antes de hablar y casi sonrió, estaba completamente segura de que saldrían de allí. Por fin podía sentir lo que era ser policía: enfrentarse al miedo con tal de sacar a otros del peligro.

—Correré hasta Lawndale —se calló por un segundo, sonriendo—. Sé que no tienes ni idea, pero es un barrio aquí al lado —Bonnie rió levemente—. Matt y Enzo deben estar todavía allí investigando el caso del robo, vendremos y te sacaremos de aquí.

Sarah le dio la mano a Bonnie, que había dejado de reír, para infundirle fuerza. De repente la puerta rechinó al abrirse y Sarah se encogió. A cada paso que daban Kol y Kai dentro de la antigua fábrica Bonnie se iba colocando delante de su compañera; quería asegurarse de que volvían a cogerla a ella.

—Arriba —sonrió Kai mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Kol Mikaelson ya había entrado en el pequeño cuartucho y se había sentado sin decir una sola palabra, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kai.

Bonnie, algo dudosa, se levantó mirándole a los ojos, con una mezcla de insolencia y de ruego; ese seguía siendo Malachai, ¿verdad? El topo, ¿no? No le haría daño de verdad, ¿no es cierto?, palpitaba en la cabeza de Bonnie sin descanso. Sin embargo Mad Kai sostenía algo en una mano que ella no alcanzaba a ver pero que le ponía los pelos de punta. Los ojos entrecerrados de Malachai le miraban sin humanidad, como si todo hubiera sido una mentira, peor, como si hubiera sido verdad lo que le dijo de "no soy uno de los buenos".

Kai percibió el cambio de actitud en la agente, había pasado de mirarle con inseguridad a fruncir el ceño y mirarle con resentimiento. Todo resquicio de esperanza se disolvió en los ojos de Bonnie y Mad Kai casi podía sentir su mirada quemándole la piel. Abrió la jaula de un tirón y, cuando estuvieron frente a frente sin rejas de por medio, ladeó levemente la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa con un gesto de vengativa diversión. Bonnie apretó la mandíbula y casi gruñó, al instante que Mad Kai la agarró por un brazo con decisión y la condujo de nuevo hasta el cuartucho sin dudar.

Sarah se removió agazapada en la jaula, preocupada por su compañera. Sin embargo, seguiría el plan, si era lo suficientemente rápida llegaría con Matt Donovan y Enzo en seguida. Se arrastró con sigilo hacia el trozo de alambre oxidado y comenzó a deshacerlo con sus manos.

Dentro del cuartucho, ya con la puerta cerrada, Mad Kai obligó a Bonnie a tumbarse boca abajo sobre la camilla metálica, bajo el minucioso escrutinio de Kol Mikaleson, que los observaba sentado cómodamente en aquella silla.

—¿No tuviste suficiente el otro día, niñata? ¿Vienes a por la segunda ronda? Porque te aseguro que la vas a tener —gruñó Mad Kai entre dientes erguido junto a Bonnie, mirándola fijamente con un odio fiero.

La agente escuchó un ruido, volteó la mirada y por fin supo qué era lo que Malachai llevaba en la mano: un soplete.

—Espera… —musitó con un hilo de voz al sentir el calor del fuego.

—¿Quién coño sois? —la interrogó Mad Kai con naturalidad, acercando el soplete encendido al rostro de ella. El fuego apuntaba al suelo, por lo que no le quemaba la cara, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerla sudar y temblar.

—No somos…

—¡No te he preguntado quién no sois! ¿Sois policías? —insistió con dureza.

Bonnie se quedó callada, ¿qué se suponía que debía contestar? ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Malachai hacerle esa pregunta? No entendía si quería que mintiera o si en realidad… O si en realidad Mad Kai nunca había dejado de ser fiel a la Gemini.

—No… —musitó ella con un hilo de voz tan tenue que apenas se escuchó a sí misma.

—¡Te estoy preguntando si sois policías! —bramó Kai fuera de sus casillas.

Todo lo que Bonnie pudo ver fue cómo el fuego cesaba y Malachai le agarrava la mano por la muñeca, apretándole la palma contra la camilla metálica. Levantó el soplete unos centímetros y le golpeó con fuerza. Bonnie gritó hasta que se le rasgó la voz y su garganta se desgarró. Sentía un ardor insoportable en el dedo y parecía que se lo estuvieran quemando hasta el hueso, aunque no fuese cierto. El dolor era tan insoportable que no pudo evitar sollozar en voz alta, con un quejido sordo. Pero sobre todo tenía miedo, estaba completamente aterrorizada.

—¡¿Quiénes sois?! —le aulló Kai al oído.

Bonnie no pudo más que llorar con más fuerza, atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas. Estaba muerta de miedo y era incapaz de pensar en nada. Estaba en manos de dos psicópatas que no dudarían en torturarla hasta matarla. Pero sabía que no podía decir la verdad, si no su última oportunidad de escapar de allí con vida se esfumaría por completo.

Mad Kai observaba a Bonnie con quietud y una tranquilidad tensa. Acababa de partirle un dedo con la base del soplete, abriéndole también una herida que había salpicado unas gotas espesas de sangre contra el suelo. Vio de reojo que Kol se levantaba de la silla.

—Contesta, Roxie —gruñó Kai agarrando a Bonnie por el pelo, obligándole a pegar la cabeza contra el metal.

—No somos nadie. Solo somos… Somos prostitutas —se detuvo al sentir que Kol le agarraba las dos manos de mala manera y se las ataba a la espalda con una cuerda áspera. Bonnie volvió a gritar hasta que le quemaron los pulmones. Ese hijo de puta le había apretado el dedo partido riéndose. Lloró asfixiada por el dolor y el miedo que le producía tener al Mikaelson cerca.

—¿Y por qué habéis venido de repente a Gardfield Park cuando hasta hace una semana nunca antes os hemos visto por aquí? —insistió Kai.

—Esta… —susurró Bonnie alterada. Se jugaría su última baza—. Esta es nuestra primera semana. Estamos en la universidad y no queríamos que nadie que nos conozca se enterara de cómo nos pagamos la carrera.

—Y en este barrio nadie ha pisado la universidad —rió Kol—. Qué putitas tan listas.

Kai seguía erguido junto a la camilla, en la misma pose quieta que hacía un instante, pero ahora apretaba su puño alrededor del mango del soplete con la mirada clavada en la espalda de la chica. Ya no la miraba con fuego en los ojos, pero ni siquiera pestañeaba.

—Pareces tenso, Mad —sonrió Kol amistoso, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Tranquilo, seguiré yo —murmuró pegajoso quitándole el soplete de las manos. Se acercó a la camilla y le acarició la cara a Bonnie con el pulgar—. ¿Ya te has cansado de jugar? Qué pena, esto no hacía más que empezar, preciosa.

Kai observó cómo Bonnie se tensaba y temblaba contra la camilla. Apretó la mandíbula, _"estúpida"._ El rugido del soplete al encenderse le sacó de sus pensamientos. Pudo ver cómo Bonnie cerraba los ojos con fuerza, soltando un sollozo. Kai no era capaz ni de moverse.

—Oh, nena, no llores. ¿No te gusta la carne quemada? —canturreaba Kol muy cerca del rostro de Bonnie, que sollozaba con más intensidad. El atractivo Mikaelson se alejó de la camilla, apagó el soplete y lo dejó en el suelo, pero tomó una pequeña pistola de tatuador. La hundió en un bote de tinta y se levantó—. Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas de aquí sin algo que te recuerde que no debes abrir la boquita, guapa. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Te prometo que esto te dolerá menos —sonrió de medio lado de forma aterradora, achinando los ojos.

La pequeña máquina comenzó a sonar, y Kol le acarició una sien a Bonnie, acercando la pistola de tatuar allí. Bennett se removió contra la camilla, ¡ese psicópata iba a marcarle la cara! Sintió cómo el mafioso la sostenía por el cuello, con la intención de comenzar el dibujo.

—Espera —murmuró Kai, recibiendo una mirada de Kol—. ¿Has oído eso, Don?

—No he oído nada —respondió inseguro Kol, con el ceño fruncido y frenando la tortura.

—Creo que acaban de silbar. Un solo silbido: la poli debe haber entrado al barrio.

—¿Estás seguro? —gruñó Kol enfadado y preocupado a partes iguales.

—No. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Si nos pillan ahora mismo vamos entre rejas al puto segundo.

Bonnie miró a Kai con sorpresa, ella juraría no haber oído nada, ¿estaba intentando ayudarla? Le daba igual, sólo sabía que Kol Mikaelson acababa de soltar aquella máquina. Si tenía suerte la dejarían salir de allí. Si no…

—Métele un tiro —murmuró Kol con naturalidad, a la vez que escondía la herramienta.

Kai cogió del suelo la pistola que había llevado Bonnie a la espalda. Sacó el cargador y comenzó a sacar las balas una por una. La agente le miró y él pareció responderle con los ojos _"para que no intentes ninguna tontería, guapa. Que te conozco"._

—No podemos, joder, Kol. Si oyen un disparo les vamos a tener pegados a nuestro culo al momento.

—Sí… Entonces sácalas de aquí, a esta y a la otra zorra. Que desaparezcan. Pero déjales claro qué pasará si hablan —comentó tranquilo secando la sangre del suelo con una eficacia preocupante. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso?

—Vamos —gruñó Mad Kai agarrando a Bonnie del brazo y obligándola a levantarse. Le dio las balas a Kol y abrió la puerta del cuartucho.

Ya desde ahí Kai pudo ver entre las jaulas que Sarah se había escapado, _"chica lista",_ murmuró entre dientes. Empujó a Bonnie por el amplio y maloliente edificio hasta llegar a la puerta, y le soltó las muñecas sin un atisbo de cuidado. Empujó la chapa de un golpe y la obligó a salir a la calle por delante de él.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de entrada, Kai soltó un rugido aterrador, para descargar su furia, mirando directamente a la agente. Dio un par de pasos hacia Bonnie y la tomó por la barbilla con rudeza, reclamando su atención.

—No quiero volver a verte por aquí, ¿entendido? —ladró con fiereza, pero al ver que Bonnie tenía la mirada perdida y no dejaba de temblar y llorar la soltó. Kai dio un paso atrás, firme, sin mirarla ya —. Lárgate —musitó tajante.

Bonnie mantuvo sujeta la mano herida contra su pecho, y comenzó a andar algo tambaleante. Aceleró el paso y enseguida desapareció corriendo, sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

Kai apartó la vista del lugar por el que había desaparecido la agente y tensó la mandíbula con fuerza. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Volvió a soltar otro rugido rabioso al tiempo que le pegaba una patada violenta a la pared de chapa. La pared retumbó en repuesta, pero él volvió a golpearla con fuerza, esta vez con un puño. Estaba muy, muy cabreado.

.

* * *

_* Buenos días, Don. Estas son las dos preciosas jovencitas de las que Elijah ha hablado._

_*_ _Maravilloso. Gracias, Diego. Vigila al Baron Porter. Puedes irte._

* * *

_Creo que tendré que subir el rating de la historia por este capítulo..._

_Oye, ¿se os ha hecho largo el capítulo? Hacédmelo saber porfa. Críticas, sugerencias..._

_Me encanta leer vuestras indignaciones, miedos, apasionamientos... ¡sois las mejores! -si lee algún chico, mis disculpas por el fem-._

_Espero que veáis el trailer y me digáis qué os ha parecido -y que os encante, eso también-._

_Nos leemos pronto... muajaja_

_Gracias por leer, **eos.**_


	6. Lose Yourself

_He escrito una __**secuela**__ (Klaroline) pequeña -por el momento-. Se llama __La Sonrisa del Diablo y la podéis encontrar en mi perfil. _

* * *

**_capítulo 6_**

**_Lose Yourself_**

_Es dinamita lo que tienes debajo del culo, hermano. _

_Levántate y vete. Se acabó. _

_En serio, esta vez se acabó._

_-Baricco._

_._

Bonnie llegó corriendo a Lawndale casi sin respiración, con un sollozo entrecortado pero contínuo. No se había detenido desde Gardfield Park, ni siquiera cuando entró a ese barrio igualmente peligroso. Su único objetivo había sido llegar junto a sus compañeros, algo que le fue fácil en un barrio en que a la policía se la señalaba con el dedo.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Matt no sólo por lo que Sarah les había contado, sino por ver a la agente Bennett con la mano partida intentar controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza dando los últimos pasos para llegar hasta ellos, pero era tan evidente que estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad que Matt no pudo más que abrazarla. Bonnie enterró el rostro en el cuello de su compañero, luchando por retener las lágrimas, intentando disimular su fragilidad.

Sarah, con diversos cortes en brazos y piernas, le puso una mano en la espalda a la agente para transmitirle algo de paz.

—Ya hemos terminado en Lawndale —casi gruñó Enzo, que miraba a Bonnie con el ceño fruncido—. Vamos al hospital.

Y por una vez Bonnie Bennett no rechistó, porque no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarse de la seguridad que le infundía el abrazo de su compañero Matt. Respiró hondo y, sosteniéndose la mano herida contra el pecho, entró en el coche patrulla.

Sarah se tambaleó al acercarse a la puerta del vehículo y Enzo la sostuvo con rapidez, ayudándole a entrar en el coche y protegiéndole la cabeza con la mano para que no se golpeara con la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bonnie atravesaba el pasillo del hospital en una silla de ruedas, empujada por una enfermera. Por fin la agente podía coger aire con naturalidad después de un ataque de ansiedad que le había durado casi media hora. Había sido incapaz de respirar o dejar de llorar. La enfermera había insistido en que le contara qué le pasaba, asegurándole que cuando lo hiciera se calmaría. Pero obviamente Bonnie no había mencionado ni una sola palabra sobre… su visita al "teatro". Así es que la sanitaria no tuvo más remedio que darle un ansiolítico para lograr que se relajara.

De cualquier modo, por fin la agente atravesaba el pasillo, mientras la enfermera la llevaba hacia otra consulta donde le mirarían el dedo. Sin embargo, a mitad del pasillo Enzo le cortó el paso.

—Como le ocurra algo a Sarah conseguiré que el comisario te largue de vuelta a Virginia por incompetente. Si quieres hacer el gilipollas, Bennett, no tenías por qué haber puesto en peligro a nadie más —le gruñó Enzo, hasta que Matt lo agarró por un brazo y lo apartó de allí.

Bonnie tragó saliva con lentitud, al tiempo que la enfermera, intimidada, la conducía a la consulta.

Dios… ¿acaso Sarah había empeorado? Una hora atrás tenía varios cortes y estaba asustada pero… no parecía que fuera a pasarle nada demasiado grave. La novata estaba bien, ¿verdad? Oh, Dios…

—Buenos días, Bonnie. Soy el Doctor Foster. Estate tranquila, mi compañera ya me ha contado que estabas un poco nerviosa —le hablaba el médico de la consulta como a una niña, mientras la enfermera la ayudaba a incorporarse de la silla y sentarse en la camilla—. Me han dicho que hay que echarte un vistazo en el dedo. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Bonnie afirmó levemente. Quería olvidarse de lo que acababa de vivir, y sobre todo de Mad Kai. Aquel pensamiento se esfumó en cuanto el dolor en la mano la reclamó.

—Pero… ¿cómo te has hecho esto? —preguntó el médico con preocupación, inspeccionándole el dedo completamente desfigurado y abierto—. Esto no es un golpe cualquiera, Bonnie.

Aquel médico le hablaba como si supiera lo que había ocurrido en realidad, y un temblor le recorrió la espalda. Por nada del mundo debían saber qué había pasado, si no pondría en peligro la misión, y era lo último que quería después de haber arriesgado tanto.

—Soy… agente de policía, doctor —esbozó una sonrisa, aunque el médico continuó con el rictus preocupado —. No tengo la placa conmigo, pero mis compañeros se lo aclararán.

—Después —la cortó él con rapidez—. Esto es urgente. Enfermera, necesita una dosis de anestesia local en la mano —alrededor de Bonnie ambos sanitarios se pusieron en marcha, haciendo que se tumbara y separando el instrumental médico necesario.

—Respira hondo, Bonnie —le murmuró la enfermera, que inexplicablemente ya estaba pinchándole la mano.

—Necesita cuatro puntos de sutura en la herida del dedo, puede que cinco. Después necesitamos un escáner de la mano izquierda, pero apuesto por una clara fractura de falange en el anular izquierdo. Hay que ver si será necesario operar o si con una férula puede ser suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Tenías un trabajo que hacer, Mad —Kai sintió una nueva patada que se hundía en su estómago, haciéndole encogerse. No aullaría de dolor, aguantaría ese castigo con entereza—. Yo confío en ti, lo sabes, así que no vuelvas a fallarme —continuó hablando Kol Mikaelson casi con dulzura.

Malachai tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentado resistirse al dolor, por lo que no vio quién le alzó del suelo. Un fuerte puño se encajó en su mandíbula otra vez, llenándole la boca de un húmedo regusto a hierro.

—Está bien, no tuviste ganas de follarte a esa puta en su momento, y hoy la has acojonado tanto que puedo perdonarte. La has hecho polvo —soltó varias carcajadas de nuevo el pequeño de los Mikaelson—. Pero si quieres recuperar nuestra confianza debes hacer otro trabajo, y esta vez no la cagues —fue el propio Kol quien lo agarró por el pecho en esa ocasión, y le obligó a levantarse, aunque Kai apenas podía sostenerse—. Te estás jugando el entrar en nuestro círculo de confianza, Mad, no nos subestimes.

Malachai consiguió entreabrir los ojos y volvió a ver a Rebekah Mikaelson sentada varios metros alejada de él contemplando el castigo con aparente aburrimiento. De repente ante él volvió a aparecer Maddox, y Kai recibió otro violento rodillazo en el estómago. Al encogerse por el golpe sintió un codazo en la cabeza, haciéndole caer de nuevo contra el suelo.

—Suficiente, chicos. Un golpe más y perderá la consciencia, y necesito que me escuche —Kai se retorcía en el suelo—. Yo puedo perdonarte, Mad, tu actuación con el soplete ha sido jodidamente insuperable; sin embargo, Nik y Elijah necesitan asegurarse de tu lealtad, por lo que te vamos a poner a prueba.

—Levanta —gruñó Maddox tirando de él con rudeza, ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Kai se tambaleaba y pestañeaba sin control.

—Rose Porter se está retrasando en el último favor que le pedimos antes de que abandone la Gemini, así que necesitamos que le hagas llegar este pequeño… aliciente.

Rebekah Mikaelson por fin se levantó y caminó varios pasos hacia él, mirándole con superioridad. Finalmente le tendió un pequeño cofrecito de madera y lo abrió con sus propias manos.

Joder… Malachai sintió cómo la bilis trepaba por su garganta, y un par de arcadas amenazaron con hacerle vomitar; tosió un líquido espeso. Dios… Un dedo seccionado y ensangrentado estaba envuelto en aquella caja, con la piel del extremo hecha jirones.

—Parece que se le ha olvidado que la vida de su hermano está en juego, así que tendrás que encontrarla y darle este trozo de Trevor —le informó Rebekah con sarcasmo—. Atravesarás medio Chicago con el dedo de un chico desaparecido buscado por la poli, y te la jugarás por nosotros porque nos eres leal. ¿Está claro? Encuentra a esa zorra y déjale claro que éste es el último aviso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bonnie estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento en el centro de Chicago. De fondo se oía una alegre melodía proveniente del televisor, y la mesa sobre la que apoyaba sus pies estaba repleta de varios cajitas vacías de comida china para llevar. Lexi había ido a su casa en cuanto se enteró, que fue a penas Bonnie salió del hospital. Se habían pasado horas juntas viendo capítulos de Friends, comiendo y hasta riéndose.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya, necesitas descansar —suspiró Lexi señalando hacia la habitación de Bonnie con naturalidad.

—¿Te piensas quedar a dormir conmigo? En serio, Lex, muchísimas gracias por… estar conmigo hoy, pero me parece que es abusar de tu amistad. Además, tú mañana tienes que trabajar temprano —respondió Bonnie deseando que no la dejara sola. Sí, puede que todavía tuviera el miedo anudado a cada músculo de su cuerpo. Y la férula que le mantenía el dedo recto no ayudaba a tranquilizarla.

—Cállate, pesada. He dicho que me quedo y me quedo. Además, mañana tú también tienes que pasarte por la comisaría, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Pero entonces, ¿Sarah está bien? —murmuró Bonnie una vez más, medio levantándose del sofá.

—Que sí, sólo se le ha infectado un poco uno de los cortes que se ha hecho con la chapa —insistió Lexi tirando de ella hacia la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pie frente a la pared de su cuarto de baño, Kai apoyó un brazo en la pared, a la altura de su rostro. Tenía la cara destrozada. Apretó la mandíbula para aguantar el dolor y se esforzó por mantenerse recto. Joder… podía ver la sangre deslizarse por el retrete. Estaba meando sangre. Sangre.

—Bennett… —gruñó con rabia por milésima vez desde que hubo entrado en la diminuta pocilga que hacía las veces de su casa.

Sólo esperaba que en el castigo recibido no le hubieran hecho alguna herida interna. Aquellos tipos de la Gemini sabían perfectamente cómo golpear, así que Kai estaba seguro de que no le harían daño por equivocación. Pero tal vez sí podían habérselo hecho a propósito. Por ahora sólo meaba sangre, podía no ser nada, o podía ser suficiente…

Kai se subió la cremallera de los pantalones sosteniéndose en la pared y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la pila del baño. Daba igual, lo único que importaba ahora era descubrir si aquel dedo pertenecía a Trevor Porter y cumplir con el castigo que le habían impuesto si quería seguir con vida. Con una mano amortiguando el dolor que sentía en el torso y arrastrando la otra mano por la pared, dio varios pasos bastante lentos hasta el cofre que tenía la parte amputada.

—Joder… —volvió a gruñir, en parte por el dolor y también por la impresión que le causaba aquel trozo humano. Porque no sabía si era del joven Trevor o no, pero sin duda sabía que era humano.

Malachai se apoyó sobre el lavabo y cogió una hoja de cuchilla de las que utilizaba para su maquinilla de afeitar. Tomó aire y, intentando ponerse una coraza y alejar su consciencia de allí como hizo hace tanto tiempo, cortó una pequeña parte del miembro humano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la puerta de la comisaría Bonnie se detuvo un segundo, pensativa.

—Suerte. Seguro que no es para tanto —la animó Lexi a su lado, guiñándole un ojo antes de entrar a su trabajo.

La agente Bennett tomó aire por un instante y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a enfrentarse con la pena que le impusieran por haberse saltado las normas. Avanzó por la entrada, rodeada por unas rígidas butacas de plástico que eran la sala de espera. Y cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse apareció en la puerta del despacho de Crimen Organizado Oliver Bayou. Dios… Bonnie había estado a punto de descubrir a su agente infiltrado… Oliver debía estar muy cabreado.

—Bonnie, tenemos que hablar —la apuró andando hacia ella con rapidez.

Pero al mismo tiempo que el oficial se dirigió a ella se abrió la puerta del despacho del comisario. La verdad, si Bonnie tenía que elegir no sabría qué charla sería peor.

—Agente Bennett, pase —musitó visiblemente descontento el comisario, a un lado de la puerta de su despacho.

Bonnie evitó mirar a Oliver, como si la simple presencia de Alaric sirviera de excusa, y deseando que así el oficial Bayou no la machacara por el momento.

En cuanto Bonnie se hubo sentado en el despacho del comisario, frente a su escritorio, los ataques comenzaron.

—Agente Bennett, usted conoce las normas, ¿no es así? —ante el silencio de Bonnie, Alaric insistió con voz clara y contundente—. ¿No es así, agente?

—Sí, comisario —murmuró ella en respuesta, bajo la mirada de la inspectora Sommers que también se encontraba en el despacho.

—Bien, entonces sabrá que debe acatar las órdenes que le dan sus superiores. La semana pasada la subinspectora Forbes le prohibió expresamente entrar en los barrios conflictivos de la ciudad, sin embargo usted y la agente en prácticas Sarah S. Nelson ignoraron la orden de la subinspectora, poniendo vidas en peligro, incluyendo la suya propia. Nelson nos ha contado la parte de la historia que conoce, pero necesitamos también su versión para saber si pusieron en riesgo su vida por una buena razón —viendo que Bonnie no decía nada el comisario bufó y perdió un poco la compostura. Estaba claro que no quería castigarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, y era comprensible, era el comisario de la policía de Chicago—. Bennett, necesito que me digas qué pasó en la habitación. ¿Por qué tienes la mano así? ¡Debe de haber un responsable, por el amor de Dios!

Bonnie tenía claro algo: no podía delatar a Mad Kai, si no no tendrían más remedio que meterlo en la cárcel y su misión de infiltrado se acabaría. Era por el bien de la policía. Y… tampoco quería recordar lo que pasó en aquel cuartucho ni mucho menos pronunciarlo en voz alta. Así es que tragó saliva y miró directamente a Alaric.

—Lo siento, comisario. He sido una irresponsable y aceptaré el castigo que se me imponga. Pero le pido que ignoren la presencia de Nelson, ha sido mi responsabilidad.

Alaric tomó aire fastidiado, bufó levemente y recuperó su postura rígida al tiempo que se sentaba en su escritorio.

—Muy bien. Cada uno es responsable de sus actos, así es que tanto usted como Nelson quedan suspendidas de empleo y sueldo por tres semanas.

Lo peor es que pese a todo Alaric no le gritó, como Bonnie sabía que se merecía, se limitó a explicarle su reporte con sencillez y una decepción casi paternal, lo que le hizo sentirse mucho peor; como si no tuviera suficiente con el miedo…

Tras un par de segundos de silencio la inspectora Jenna Sommers le tendió un reporte impreso, y el comisario le hizo una seña con la mano. Bien, se había acabado la conversación. Al menos… no había ido… demasiado mal. Es decir, no la habían mandado de vuelta a Virginia. Bonnie se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta acristalada del despacho, volviendo al pasillo central de la comisaría. Miró hacia el departamento de Crimen Organizado, y al ver sólo a su amiga Lexi suspiró con tranquilidad; se había librado de una buena bronca. Bien. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la comisaría cuanto antes y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

_Mierda_.

En la puerta de entrada seguía Oliver esperándola, dando vueltas con nerviosismo. Bonnie podía imaginar lo que se avecinaba, si no la habían echado aún él se encargaría de que lo hicieran.

Optó por dirigirse hacia la puerta con naturalidad, haciéndose la que no se había percatado de su presencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella miraba hacia otro lado, Oliver no tardó en verla y abrió la puerta con celeridad. Bien, no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Así que tomó aire, se quedó quieta donde estaba y miró directamente a Oliver, deseando que aquello terminara cuanto antes. No se movió aunque él continuó acercándose, más y más rápido, hasta que lo tuvo casi encima y entonces Oliver… la abrazó.

—Joder, Bennett —murmuró el agente con voz atragantada—, estás bien.

Bonnie no podía dar crédito. ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado lo que Oliver hacía era… abrazarla? Y no de cualquier manera, la estrechaba contra él acariciándole la cabeza, como si quisiera tranquilizarla, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

—Me dijeron que te habías metido en Gardfield Park y que estabas en el hospital y pensaba que la Gemini… —murmuraba Oliver de carrerilla, visiblemente ansioso, separándose de ella pero todavía acariciándole la cara con insistencia.

Ella no… no esperaba eso… Esperaba que… que él le gritara, le riñera, le reprochara todo… Pero no que la abrazara como si pensase que no la iba a ver respirar de nuevo. Eso hizo que Bonnie… sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Sí, definitivamente… era algo que podía haber pasado. Eso la abrumó e hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar, haciéndola avergonzarse y mirar al suelo. Otra vez.

—Estoy bien —confirmó ella en un susurro.

No, para nada parecía estar bien. Ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Oliver la tomó suavemente de la barbilla.

—¿Qué pasó, Bonnie? —musitó con profundidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza, a la vez que aguantaba el llanto, haciéndole saber que no iba a decir nada. Por lo que Oliver insistió—. ¿Estaba él ahí? No hemos podido hablar aún.

—Sí… —susurró Bonnie reponiéndose ligeramente. Ahí venía…

Oliver dejó de acariciarla y se llevó las manos al rostro, con fastidio y preocupación.

—¡Joder, Bennett! Te dije que le dejaras en paz. Ahora él… ¡Joder!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi todos en la oficina se habían despedido de ella, incluso varios de sus compañeros le habían felicitado tanto a ella como a Sarah por su atrevimiento y su intento por encontrar al chico secuestrado. Y por supuesto, todos se preocuparon por su estado de salud —el médico había insistido en que su dedo requería una operación, pero ella quería intentar probar suerte sólo con la férula, así podría volver al trabajo cuanto antes—. Sin embargo eso no hacía que Bonnie se calmara, por mucho que los demás agentes le dijeran que era una de las personas más valientes del cuerpo ella no sentía atisbo de valentía alguna, no en ese instante.

Valiente…

Se sentía patética. Ahí estaba aquella policía heroica, en una esquina de su ducha. Se esparcía el champú por el pelo de mala manera. Refugiaba su cuerpo contra la pared sin dejar de vigilar la puerta con la mirada obsesivamente.

El silencio reinaba en el baño, con la única excepción del sepulcral sonido del agua restallando contra el suelo. Esta vez no sonaba música alguna. Ni siquiera el perfume de las velas aromáticas que solía inundar el baño estaba presente; Bonnie necesitaba estar alerta, ser capaz de detectar cualquier indicio de intrusos, necesitaba estar concentrada.

Un pequeño mueblecito de madera crujió, y ella pudo sentir un calambre de terror recorrerle el cuerpo entero y paralizarla.

Nada… Nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba casi tres días enteros refugiada en su cama, escondida bajo las mantas. Apenas había dormido cuatro horas intermitentes cada día gracias a los ansiolíticos, y sin embargo el resto del tiempo lo había pasado sentada en su cama con la vista clavada en la puerta, silenciando el televisor cada vez que le parecía escuchar algún ruido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios de sus compañeros la habían llamado ya por teléfono, aunque la verdad es que le había costado horrores descolgar, no sólo por el fuego que le atravesaba la mano cada vez que la movía, sino porque no podía pronunciar una palabra. Sin embargo había contestado afirmativamente a cada "¿estás bien?" que había escuchado.

Bonnie era fuerte. Bonnie era irrompible. Bonnie era inquebrantable.

Pero ahora estaba hecha pedazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oliver caminaba por Washington Boulevard. Cuando pasó junto al gran reloj que delimitaba la calle, sin modificar su ritmo ni un ápice cogió de una papelera un vaso de papel. Continuó andando varios metros con naturalidad, hasta llegar a un puente, donde por fin se permitió quitarle la tapa al vaso de Starbucks, aparentemente inocente, con una "K" pintada a rotulador.

Kai le había dicho que tenía algo importante para él.

Por fin pudo echar una ojeada al interior del vaso y comprobó que había un minúsculo botecito de vidrio con un pequeño trozo de… ¿tejido humano? Oliver tragó saliva, y sacó un papel doblado del fondo del vaso.

Sin duda esa era la letra de Kai.

_"Pulgar Izdo Tr . Po . ? ? Lab "_

Bien, el mensaje estaba claro: Malachai sospechaba que aquella era parte del pulgar izquierdo de Trevor Porter, y le pedía que la mandara al laboratorio forense para compararlo con ADN del chico.

Oliver no tenía ni idea de cómo ni dónde había encontrado eso Kai, pero a juzgar por la escueta llamada que le había hecho para decirle que fuera a recoger ese vaso, se la estaba jugando pero bien. Por no mencionar la letra desordenada y apurada con la que había escrito aquella nota, y las gotas de sangre que manchaban el papel, demasiado espesas para ser de aquel fragmento de tejido. Sin duda Malachai estaba en problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bonnie sintió un fuerte dolor que la recorría, y cómo se ahogaba. Miró al cielo por última vez y escuchó el sonido ensordecedor del disparo que pondría fin a su vida.

Se despertó al instante.

Aquel sonido agudo que la había sacado de aquella pesadilla infernal había sido su propio grito. Un grito ahogado de terror.

Joder… Se había golpeado el dedo dormida y un hilo de sangre se deslizaba entre los hilos que mantenían su piel unida.

Se incorporó en la cama y se pasó la mano ilesa por la frente, para secarse el sudor frío. Tomó una pastilla de la mesilla de noche y la tragó ayudada de un sorbo de agua.

Dios… Ya había gastado algo más de una caja entera de ansiolíticos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de semana y media lo que antes era miedo se había convertido en rabia. Rabia por haber confiado en ese cabrón, rabia por no haberle hecho caso cuando le avisó de que se mantuviera lejos de los barrios, y rabia por no poder decir a los cuatro vientos todo lo que ese hijo puta le había hecho porque era un infiltrado en la Gemini —según Oliver— y no debía estropear su misión.

Y a decir verdad también estaba harta de estar encerrada en casa y de alimentarse de comida congelada que le llevaba Lexi; en un principio porque todavía estaba en shock y no quería salir de casa ni para hacer la compra, ahora porque era estúpido siquiera intentar cocinar teniendo un dedo cosido y roto. Menudo desperdicio, no llevaba más que unas semanas en Chicago y no salía ni a conocer las calles.

Así que no dejaba de dar gracias al cielo por que de vez en cuando sus amigos fueran a visitarle.

—¿En serio te has enganchado a CSI Miami, Bon? —se rió Aiden, que estaba sentado en el sofá a su lado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Me sobra tiempo. Además, Horacio mantiene mis dotes de policía en forma.

Aiden volvió a reír, agradecido de ver que su compañera se estaba recuperando anímicamente.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que Bonnie casi saltara del sofá, de pronto extremadamente vigilante. Destensó levemente los hombros e intentó ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Espera aquí —caminó con fingida despreocupación, dejando a su compañero en la parte del salón que quedaría oculta para la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió.

Intentó no retroceder.

Ni un solo paso.

Frente a Bonnie, bajo el dintel de su casa, estaba Mad Kai. Había ido hasta allá con una cazadora de cuero abrochada hasta el cuello para ocultar sus tatuajes. Sus botas habían golpeado de forma violenta y seca contra el suelo. Estaba absolutamente serio, y la miraba a los ojos fijamente, atravesándola.

No dijo una palabra, ni siquiera hizo un amago. Sólo se quedó allí ante ella, en su rellano, invadiendo su espacio, abrasándola con la mirada.

Bonnie tragó saliva al verle varios puntos de sutura en el extremo de la ceja izquierda, el mismo ojo que lucía aquella lágrima tatuada. Al otro lado de la cara Kai también tenía una postilla oscura que le bordeaba el pómulo, y en el labio inferior cerca de la comisura, dos puntos de sutura sobre una herida profunda de casi un centímetro de largo. Sin embargo Bonnie se repuso al instante, olvidando aquella leve compasión que le habían hecho sentir sus heridas.

Frunció el ceño, y apenas pasados unos segundos dio un paso hacia Malachai amenazándole con la mirada.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba… Nadie le había hecho sentir confianza y después la había tratado de esa manera. Sí, ella tenía parte de la culpa, pero eso no hacía que a él se le borrara su parte de responsabilidad. Le había hecho sentir miedo, un miedo atroz, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—Lárgate –pronunció Bonnie con rabia en un susurro.

Malachai aguantó el rechazo con entereza, aquella tenue voz restallaba en su interior ensordecedora. Apenas nadie podría haber notado cómo pestañeó levemente por el golpe de aquella simple palabra. Ni nadie podría haber notado cómo había tragado saliva por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al ver de reojo el dedo inmovilizado y cosido de Bennett. Ni apenas nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo Kai apretó la mandíbula cuando apareció Aiden tras la agente, quedándose a tan solo unos centímetros de su espalda, cuidando de ella.

Durante un minuto que pareció volverse eterno Kai y Bonnie se miraron con gravedad. Malachai era bastante más alto que ella, y aunque su cercanía obligaba a Bonnie a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, en aquel momento ella parecía mucho más fuerte que él. Unos segundos después Mad Kai tragó saliva lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se fue tal y como se presentó allí: en un silencio tan tenso que nadie adivinaría si era odio o cargo de conciencia lo que le había llevado hasta allá.

El sonido sordo y firme de sus pasos contra el suelo se fue perdiendo poco a poco escaleras abajo.

Bonnie se quedó mirando el lugar donde hacía un momento había estado Malachai Parker, preguntándose cuál había sido su intención al ir allí. Hasta que sintió de nuevo la presencia de Aiden a su espalda, mucho más calmado que hacía un instante.

—¿Este no era el tío que fuimos a buscar a los barrios? ¿Qué hacía aquí? No sospechará quiénes somos, ¿no? —murmuró más para sí mismo que para su compañera.

—No, claro que no —susurró Bonnie intentando aparentar tranquilidad.


End file.
